Only Love Can Hurt Like This
by BreakingOfDawn
Summary: It's the day before Rose's Hogwarts graduation when she realises she is lacking in a key Hogwarts experince and Scorpius is keen on helping her. Neither knew it would lead to heartbreak. rated M for mature content, major smuttiness.
1. Chapter 1

I AM STUPID. Me. Rose freaking Weasley is stupid. Not like intellectually stupid. Oh no! I am one of the smartest in my family. Heck, I got the overall best achievements in Hogwarts since my mother, and we tied. But something is definitely wrong with  
my head.

There are not a lot of things I regret in my life. All, or most, of my decisions are calculated and sane. None of that could have been said about the decision I made the day before graduation. It was, without a doubt, far from sane.

I had sex with Scorpius Malfoy. As in, the ultimate Hogwarts sex god Scorpius Malfoy. As in, my cousin Al's best friend Scorpius Malfoy. As in, the son of my parents' Hogwarts enemy and son of former Death Eater Scorpius Malfoy. I cannot stress enough  
the fact that I slept with SCORPIUS MALFOY! Who am I?! And who the hell took over my brain the moment I agreed to have sex with him?!

You see, I pride myself in being a rational human being. But agreeing to give my virginity to Scorpius, thinking it will only be casual sex and that there will be no way I'll get hurt by it was not one of my rational decisions.

Not only did we have sex once. No… we continued having casual sex for about half a year!

The fateful evening was the day before graduation. I was doing a last walk of the grounds, being the sentimental person that I am. I was just walking to the astronomy tower when I heard voices. More specifically moans. Sex induced moans. I quickly turned  
around and started walking to the Ravenclaw tower. It got me thinking. I am a virgin. I will never have that sneaking around to have sex in the astronomy tower experience.

I had boyfriends before but I never felt comfortable with them to really have sex. I definitely did some heavy snogging and clothes were off, but I could never go all the way. I thought I should be in love with someone to have sex (at least for the first  
time that is) and I didn't feel that with any of them.

It actually really got me down. I didn't want to regret anything after graduation since I will not be coming back to Hogwarts the next year. But, graduation was tomorrow. I don't have the time to fall in love and have sex in school before graduation!

I reached the balcony near the Ravenclaw tower, the one looking down the black lake. I suddenly was overcome with a great feeling of sorrow. I just could not stop the tears. I felt sad about missing out on typical teenage experiences, but I was also sad  
about finishing school and going out to the real world.

"Rose?"

I turned around and came face to face with Scorpius Malfoy. I immediately turned away so that he won't see me cry and started wiping at the tears rolling down my cheeks.

He came closer and stood beside me leaning on the rails.

"Are you sad about graduation?" he asked softly.

"Yeah. Stupid right? I should be happy to graduate and be an adult." I replied with an awkward laugh.

"No, I get it. I kind of feel sad myself. It's comfortable here. And I'm kind of worried that I won't be seeing my friends as often as I do now."

"Not that I'm complaining, but, you don't really talk to me. Ever." I said with an air of questioning.

"Yeah, and that's because you though I was this mean, arrogant Slytherin Malfoy to actually talk to me." He said smiling.

"I did not! And that did sound a bit arrogant."

We both let out a laugh.

"So why didn't you ever talk to me before?" he asked after a minute of silence.

"I did talk to you before, if you sat together with me and Al at meals or in class." I tried but failed to reason.

"Well, saying hello, pass me the potatoes or can I use those snake fangs, is not considered talking in my books." He argued.

"I guess I didn't really get close to you because of my dad. He isn't exactly fond of your father you know. And also, he always goes on about how he doesn't get how uncle Harry doesn't mind his son being friends with a Malfoy. One time, I think it was  
in third year, he said that he was relieved I wasn't friends with you and then he said to never get close to you." I said, looking wearily up to his eyes. He didn't say anything though he didn't seem surprised or angry.

"But, I didn't really listen to him. I don't think you are bad. I just, didn't even think we had much to talk about without Al there."

"I see your point." He finally answered.

We both looked on to the black lake and the mountains surrounding Hogwarts.

"So, what is the biggest regret you have of this place? Like, if you could do something more, one last experience before graduating. What would it be?" he asked.

Did he read my mind or is it that obvious that something is bothering me? Do I tell him the truth? He will probably laugh in my face.

"Umm... You'll think it's completely and absolutely ridiculous coming from me. And you will laugh!" I replied with a twinge of blush creeping up my cheeks.

"Now I'm intrigued. You have to tell me! Maybe it's not too late to make it happen." He said enthusiastically.

Ha ha! If only he knew. And he will.

"Ummm… well… how to say it… I don't really have that experience every Hogwarts seventh year girl has." I cringed. I really have no idea how to say it to him.

"Yeah… I have no idea what that means."

"You know…" I tried. Failing again. See a pattern?

"I would if you tell me." He sniggered. I knew he would have a laugh about this.

"The whole sneaking around having sex in the castle thing." I spit out as quickly as humanly possible. Now I couldn't even look at him and my face was completely on fire.

"Did the word sex just come out of your mouth?" he asked somewhat amazed. Well, that is definitely a first. Me. Making Scorpius Malfoy amazed.

No answer. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. I was horrified. What the fuck did I tell him? And most importantly, why?

"Does that mean you're a virgin?" he asked quietly.

I just nodded my head. Afraid that if I opened my mouth I will say more things I will regret later. But then again, I already was regretting this.

"But, you had like, what? Two boyfriends? Surely you would have had sex with them."

"Actually I've had three boyfriends, but, I never felt like I could have sex with them." I answered truthfully. See, these are details I didn't even tell my cousins or anyone really.

"And why is that?"

"I think it will be a difficult concept for you to grasp." I replied cheekily.

"Oh. Try me." His eyes were gleaming and he had that endearing smirk on his face.

"There wasn't any love. I didn't feel like I was in love with any of them. I thought that there should be love involved when having sex." What a stupid notion love is.

"You are right. It is truly a most difficult notion for me to grasp." There is that smirk again, only now it got even bigger.

"Because" he went on, "there really is no need for love when having sex. It's purely physical and fun. It makes you feel alive. I think love just complicates things." He said thoughtfully.

"So I take it you've never been in love?" I asked him.

"No, I can't say I have."

Silence again. I gazed at the stars. Then realized this will be my last time gazing at these stars. What a soppy mess I am.

"I have a proposition for you. Probably a crazy one which you won't agree to." He looked at me.

"Okay." I replied tentatively.

"Oh! Brilliant then! You agree." He exclaimed.

"What?! No! I just meant okay, as in go on-" I panicked.

"Yes yes I know Weasley. I'm just messing with you." He cut me off before I had a heart attack. Merlin knows what he wanted me to agree to.

"So, It's our last night ever in Hogwarts. Tomorrow is the graduation ceremony and then we go home that afternoon on the train, never to return until our own kids will graduate in many, many years from now. And you haven't had sex. In the castle. Like  
any other seventh year girl as you pointed out. And then there is me, a perfectly fine male specimen, willing to sacrifice himself for the cause, being the dedicated fellow classmate I am. My humble proposition to you is to have sex with me. Now.  
No strings attached. No one has to ever know. Just helping out a friend in need. What do you say?"

Wow. What a monologue.

…

What does one say to that?! He makes it seem like this is no big deal. Just sex. Just a shag, with someone I must have exchanged words with a handful of times in the past seven years. If I say yes, take him up on his generous offer, won't I be considered  
a total slut?

Well, I guess we shall find out.

"You would really do that?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Why?" I asked dumfounded.

"It's sex. I don't really turn down sex except if it's with someone I'm not attracted to. Plus, when you lose your virginity it should be with someone that knows what they're doing so that you can enjoy it as well. Also, you are my best friend's best  
friend, and cousin. I will treat you with outmost respect. And no one shall know about this if you don't want to. You shouldn't have regrets leaving this place." He added.

He makes a good argument, I should probably award his speech with a shag, it's only fair right? I can see why girls throw themselves at him. He is dangerously handsome. He knows his way with words and flirting. And I don't doubt he KNOWS his way in bed.

"Okay." I replied.

"That is the best I can say really." He said looking down at me.

"No, I meant okay as in… I agree. I want to have sex with you. Now." Where did I find the courage to say that, Merlin knows. A true Gryffindor I am right?

"Let's go then." He took my hand and we headed the way I came.

Then he suddenly turned around to face me.

"Do you want to do it in the astronomy tower? Or an abandoned classroom? My bed?" he asked so casually he could have asked me how I liked my tea.

"Ummm… I think the astronomy tower..?"

"Classic. I like that." There is that smirk again. I might have let out a giggle.

We reached the tower and headed up. I didn't hear the couple I heard before. It was peacefully silent. I noticed my hand was still in Scorpius' hand. And truthfully, I didn't mind.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I have about half of the story already written but I would love your feedback in order to improve and make better and longer chapters. This is going to be a multiplechapter and probably progress slowly.**

 **Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

We were standing there looking at each other. The air between us felt a bit awkward. Should I kiss him? Should I wait for him to make a move? Is there anything to say at this point? My heart was going crazy! Should I really be doing this?

"Can I kiss you?" he asked, cutting off the internal battle I was having in my head.

I couldn't speak so I just nodded.

And then he was kissing me. Lightly at first as if testing the feeling. And then I went for it. Grabbing at the base of his neck, I deepened the kiss and our bodies became flushed against one another. Where the fuck has Scorpius Malfoy been and why was  
I only now kissing him?! By Merlin, it felt amazing. He definitely knows what he's doing. In the back of my mind, I made a mental note to send thank you cards to all his past snogging partners. So basically, all the girls from forth year and up, and  
probably most girls from at least the past two graduating years.

I moaned softly into his mouth as his hands reached my bum and squeezed. I broke apart from his mouth to take a much needed breath since I clearly forgot breathing was a necessary thing to do.

His mouth latched itself on my neck sending jolts of electricity through my body straight to my toes. I let out an involuntary moan and felt my knickers become wet.

He then stopped and looked at me. His eyes were glazed over with want and need, it made me feel special.

"Rose, do you trust me?" he asked quietly.

"Yes." I answered immediately, not knowing why he felt the need to ask.

"You can tell me to stop at any time and I will. Okay?" he said seriously. What a gentleman.

"Got it." Can we stop with the talking? His mouth is better occupied on my lips than at talking.

And then he was at it again. We began a frenzy of taking each other's clothes off. First went my shirt, then his. I ran my hands all over his toned chest and stomach, feeling his pulse, rapid as mine. We stumbled backwards onto the makeshift mattress  
Scorpius transfigured (which I wasn't even aware when it occurred), me falling on top of him. Sitting on his pelvis, I looked at him, his hair disheveled, his mouth red, his chest heaving fast and his eyes, his grey beautiful eyes big with lust.

"Like what you see?" he asked cheekily with his trademark smirk.

I reached around my back to unclasp my bra and let it fall. His eyes racked my chest, his hands grasping my hips tightly and pushed his pelvis up a bit. I could feel his arousal.

"Like what you see?" I countered back. Who is this new Rose Weasley? My head screamed at me.

"Definitely." He exclaimed and flipped me under him. He immediately grasped my breasts, squeezed them and thrusted his pelvis to meet mine. This is not new to me, I've reached this point with my ex-boyfriends before but it never felt this good.

Next came his mouth. He licked and sucked my nipples in the most delicious way, it felt amazing. I felt like if he continued that I could definitely orgasm. My moaning went out of control at that point, I didn't even try to suppress them. I reached down  
to his pants and started fiddling with the button. Once I remembered how my fingers work and successfully unbuttoned his jeans, I reached and grabbed his hard cock.

Scorpius hitched and let out a subtle moan. He looked up at me and I felt like melting. I stroked him more, a bit harder now. His was bigger than my ex-boyfriends' were. He let out another moan and reached to still my hand. He looked at me again and said  
"if you continue I'm afraid it will be over much too quickly." So I stopped.

He then reached for my own pants and unbuttoned them. We both slipped our pants all the way off, leaving only me in my knickers. Scorpius cast a contraception and silencing spell.

"You can tell me to stop whenever you feel like it." He reassured me again.

"Scorpius, I want this. Truly." I assured him.

Then he reached for my knickers and drew them off slowly, all the while his eyes followed from my exposed breast all the way to my toes.

"You're beautiful." He exclaimed. I overcame with so many emotions I felt like crying. But then his tongue came to lick my entrance and clit and I swear I forgot my name.

"Oh my god!" I screamed out breathless.

He continued licking and inserted a finger, then a second one and pumped them in and out making sure I was ready for the real thing.

I was writhing with pleasure, it was almost too much. He held down my hips so I didn't move so much. My body felt like it had it's own mind, moving around without my command.

With a final lick, he withdrew his fingers and kissed up my body until he reached my mouth. We kissed with a battle of tongues for a few blissful moments.

Then he stopped abruptly and moved his hands up my thighs and positioned his cock at my entrance. He started pushing in slowly, all the while never taking his eyes off mine. One hand of his was resting by my hip and the other stroking my thigh. It was  
a bit painful, nothing like I imagined it to be, it wasn't so bad. His cock was all the way inside of me and it felt good. Really good. He waited a few seconds without moving.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes." I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I'll go slow." And he did. He pulled back slowly, and then pushed back in even slower. The first few strokes were a bit painful but then the pain went away and I had an unexplained urge to make him go faster. So I thrust my hips up to meet his.

"Faster" I moaned out.

And he complied. He went a bit faster than before and then even faster, gradually easing me up to a much faster and fulfilling pace. We were both panting and moaning. I grabbed and stroked every patch of skin of him as I could reach. I felt myself going  
mad with pleasure.

As he continued thrusting, I could feel my stomach start to make that familiar orgasm knot.

"Ah! Scorpius! Like that, yes!" I encouraged him. Mind you, he needed no encouragement.

"Ah… I'm close." He breathed out. I noticed I was much more vocal than he was.

"Me too." As I said that, I felt the buildup in my stomach reach its peak.

I let out a very loud and embarrassing moan and screamed out Scorpius' name. It felt like my whole body was contracting and then immediately spaseming and letting out warmth that embraced all my body. Scorpius gave three hard thrusts, emptied himself  
inside me, and collapsed on top of me.

It felt heavenly. Like floating on clouds. I liked his weight on me, I felt protected.

We stayed like that for a few moments, trying to stabilize our breathing. Scorpius was running his hand up and down my arm.

He then lifted himself and was lying right next to me.

I kept my gaze up to the ceiling, too tiered and emotional to move.

"That was amazing. If only I'd known…" I said softly.

"Then you would have probably had mediocre sex with someone else, still never knowing how great sex could be." he said confidently.

I laughed out, "Arrogance does fit you, you know? Strangely enough" I said looking over at him with a smile.

"Only few can pull it off I'm sure." He smiled.

Then he leaned over and kissed me passionately.

"Thank you for this." I said, not knowing if I should really thank him. it's not like he helped me with homework.

"Don't thank me for that. That was literally public service to the womankind. When you thank me for sex I feel like a whore." He laughed.

"You probably are a whore." I said jokingly.

"I probably am," he admitted. "I should get paid for sex, now thinking about it. I'd be a millionaire." He said thoughtfully.

"I'd love to see your father's face when you tell him that." I could just imagine it. Draco Malfoy going completely red, then unnaturally white and having a heart attack.

"He will have a heart attack for sure." He repeated my thoughts.

Then we fell into silence for a while. I was looking at the stars, Scorpius by my side also looking at the stars. My head somehow found its place on Scorpius' chest. See, this body doing whatever it wants without the consent of my brain will get me into  
trouble one day.

"How does it feel, not being a virgin anymore?" he questioned.

"Umm… Is it weird that I kind of feel like an adult know?" I questioned back.

"No… I think it makes sense. I think I felt like that when I lost my virginity."

"When was that?" I always wondered about that.

"You really want to know?" he asked seeming skeptical.

"Yeah, it's only fair since you _know_ how I lost my virginity. I want to know how you lost yours."

"Only fair" he said with a laugh, "It was about a month before my 15th birthday, it was just the last days of summer vacation. My then girlfriend Ellie came over after we didn't see each other since school was out, we then decided to have sex. She was  
also a virgin, we both kind of known how to go about sex but truly, until you have sex you don't really know what it is like. So we had sex, it was awkward and I probably lasted like a minute, I was really awful at it and it probably wasn't as good  
for her as it was for me." He didn't seem embarrassed by it now, kind of proud actually.

"I'm shocked! The sex God Scorpius Malfoy bad at sex!" I exclaimed siting up.

"Haha! It was only that one time! Anyways, I made it up to her later. Over and over again." As he said that, he noticed that I exposed my breasts when I sat up, they were right there in his view. He lifted himself up and grabbed at them, kneading them  
expertly. I moaned.

"Care to show me how you made it up to her? I think I need a demonstration." I tried sounding sexy, to my own ears it did not sound like I succeeded.

"I thought I just did." He teased.

"I seem to have momentarily forgotten." I managed to squeak out as his mouth joined his hands and sucked at my nipples.

"Then I feel like it's my duty to remind you." Now that is the way to sound sexy!

And he did remind me. Twice ;)

* * *

 **Thank you for following and even favoriting this story!**

 **Thank you so much for the one reviewer! You made my week :)**


	3. Chapter 3

By the time we were thoroughly spent, content and orgasemed it was nearing two past midnight.

"It's actually graduation day." I spoke after a while of silence.

"Yes, and you need to make a speech so you should probably get some rest. Come on, I'll walk you to your dorm." We started dressing.

As we walked back, I felt completely different from when I walked about two hours ago in these same corridors. I felt like I would have no regrets. My Hogwarts experience has now been complete and I wouldn't change it for anything. I never imagined myself  
/to be this kind of person to crave sexual acts. I've always craved and sought friendship connections, but this is new. Or maybe, it was always in me but I refused to acknowledge it, fearing it might make others think of me differently. An easy girl,  
/a slut. But now I realize, it's not the way I thought was wrong, it's the way this society made me think was wrong. Being sexual is only natural. As Scorpius has already figured out. I still haven't quite decided whether his take on sex was healthy  
/or not.

We reached the Head dorms and I stopped right before the portrait and faced Scorpius.

"Thank you-" he started opening his mouth no doubt to say there was no need to thank him but I cut him off before he could speak, "Not for the sex, I mean also for the sex, but not like that…" I was rambling so I stopped to take a deep breath and I could  
/hear him chuckling a bit, "what I mean to say is that thank you for stopping to talk to me, and thank you for proving me wrong about you." I said sincerely.

"And also for proving you right, for the sex God part as you put it." He joked. But he was also quite right.

"Yeah, for that too." I smiled at him with a perfect Weasley blush on my cheeks.

"I guess it will be right of me to assume we could be friends now? 'Couse apparently you will be seeing more of me. Al and I decided to rent a flat together after graduation."

"Really?! That will mean a lot of trouble from you guys."

"Yeah, I will try to keep that to a minimum but I cannot guaranty that from Al. So friends?" he reached out his hand as if to shake mine.

"Yeah. Friends." Shaking hands seems silly after the intimacy we just shared, but I shook his anyway. Can't keep him hanging.

"Goodnight." He said softly to me.

"Goodnight." I whispered as he walked away. That perfect ass swaying behind him mesmerized me, I couldn't force my eyes away. But then he turned his head to look back at me, seeing me watching him in appreciation, that devilish smirk marking his lips.  
/I turned back to the door swiftly, hearing him chuckle.

Freaking Merlin Rose! I laughed at myself.

I faced the portrait to my dorms and provided it with the password probably for the last time ever, "pygmy puff" and I entered.

* * *

I couldn't sleep one bit. I felt tired yes, but way too excited and nervous for what was to come. As Head Girl, I needed to make a speech at the graduation ceremony, which I prepared and got approved by McGonagall about three weeks ago. I don't think  
/I have the nerve to stand in front of our whole class and their parents and speak. I truly dread it.

But, that wasn't the only thing keeping me up. It was the choice I will be needing to make as for my future career. I applied for possibly every wizarding position out there. Healer school, the Ministry excelling apprentice program, Auror Academy and  
/Gringotts' curse breaker training program to name a few.

I did not know yet what I really wanted to do. Over the past year, I have had every single person I know including my family tell me what they think I should do with my future. Sure, I could see myself excelling and probably liking whichever career I  
/go with, but which one do I really want to go with? What do I want to do with my life? Who do I want to be in five and ten years from now? My choice was made the more difficult when I got my acceptant letters. To ALL of the applications. I didn't  
/tell anyone, not even my parents who were constantly pestering me about it. I just didn't want them to influence my choice even more.

I looked over to my nightstand, to my clock and saw it was four in the morning. I really needed to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm. I turned it off and remained laying in my bed, eyes up to the ceiling. This is it! I'm finished with school and now going on to a new stage in my life.

With no regrets.

Maybe just a little fear and uncertainty. Well, good luck to me!

I sprung from bed and headed into the shower. I dried off and went to sort my hair. I used the spell that makes my hair neat and not looking frizzy. Then I put on some light makeup. I dressed in the light grey strapless dress my mom got for me. It was  
/tight with a corset bodice and reached to my knees making it sexy but quite appropriate for graduation. Then I put on my short heels, again – sexy but appropriate.

We were told to leave our trunks at the common room and they will be later transported to the entrance. I already packed most of my stuff leaving only the necessary things for this morning. I grabbed my school robe with the Gryffindor colors and Head  
/Girl badge, slipped it on and headed to the Gryffindor common room to meet my friends and cousins.

I entered the common room and saw all my friends and cousins who were also graduating that year all seated on the couches.

"So, ready for breakfast?" I asked them all.

"I can't believe we are finally graduating!" One of my favorite cousins – Dom exclaimed (when you have this big of a family, you get to have a few favorite cousins and not just one).

"You will probably miss it in a while I reckon." Tomas Longbottom – uncle Neville's son said.

"Fat chance at that." Dom snorted and I knew she meant it. She could not wait to get out there and do whatever she wanted. She was our family rebel, besides uncle Charlie.

Al came through the portrait to our common room with Scorpius in toe. I felt my cheeks turn red so I averted my gaze.

"We are starving! Let's go!"

And we all followed Al to the great hall. One does not prevent the consumption of food from Al, or else…

Because it was graduation day there was one extra table only for the graduating class. I approached McGonagall with this idea to let us all sit together without the separation of houses and she agreed it was a great idea.

As we sat down, Al and Scorpius sat in front of me.

Really Scorpius?! You had to do that?!

"You ready for the speech and everything?" Al asked while pilling all kinds of breakfast food. I am always amazed by how much he can eat. He can definitely rival my Dad in that department.

"The speech yes. The everything part no." I said solemnly. Al looked up.

"So you didn't come to a decision about the job offers?" It was less of a question since he probably already assumed that.

"What job offers?" Scorpius asked.

"Rose got accepted to every place she applied to for jobs or internships and she just can't choose." Al filled him in.

"That is quite a rich man's problem." He joked.

"Not everyone can be as perfect as me you know?" I winked at him.

"I wouldn't doubt it." He winked back.

"What is going on?" Al questioned with a fork full of food half way to his mouth.

"We were talking yesterday at night and Rose here decided I wasn't a Death Eater and that I am actually a decent human being and that I might actually make for the most amazing friend she could ever have." What an arrogant bastard!

"Well, not as he puts it, but yes, we decided to be friends."

"Wow! That is amazing! And, I told you so! This could have happened long ago and we could have had so much fun together!" Al said.

"Then I guess we have a lot to make up for then." Scorpius said looking at me. It definitely felt like an innuendo to me. I blushed.

"We are going to have soooo much fun at our summer mansion! You are coming right? I'll never let you get out of it!" The question was towards me.

"I don't know Al.."

"What else would you be doing? Just imagine it, fivedays in Ibiza, sun, sea, parties and hot girls!" He said dreamingly.

"I'm sure the part that is most appealing to Rose is all the hot girls there." We laughed. "But really, why not come with us? All of your cousins that are of age are coming, no adults, just us and freedom." Scorpius said.

It sounded much more appealing now that I know Scorpius will be there, maybe we could have more casual sex? Anyway, if not I could always take pleasure in him in his bathing suit. Merlin, what is happening to me? Scorpius. That is what.

"Ok, I'll come."

"Yes!" Albus screamed making other people look at us. Scorpius just smiled and continued eating.

After breakfast our parents came, my mother fawning over the dress she got me and got tearful that her only daughter is now a woman, of age witch and a Hogwarts graduate. I then reminded her that she has a son who is still going to school the next year,  
/who she seemingly forgot existed. I could see my Dad tear up as well, so naturally I also cried a bit.

"You did good kid." My Dad whispered as he embraced me.

"I think you did good in raising me." I said back emotionally.

"Nah, it was all you, maybe your mother too. But not me." He laughed it off.

After that came the speeches – professor McGonagall, every Head of House, Head boy and then me. I was extremely nervous but after the first few lines, I relaxed. I saw the proud faces of my parents smiling at me and felt at ease.

Then came the pictures. I think I had more pictures taken of me this day than in my whole life put together. When we had a group picture of our close group, Scorpius stood beside me and whispered in my ear "that dress looks exquisite on you." I felt chills  
/right to my toes. This boy can make me squirm just by one sentence. I tried to make it seem like my legs are not quivering, it was a good thing his hand was on my waist. Too glad my Dad wasn't there to see this happening.

When all was said and done, having said goodbye and hugged every person I knew, we proceeded to the entrance to grab our suitcases and up to the Hogwarts Express. Per tradition, even though most of us can apparate and our parents being here could side  
/along us, we boarded the train to London one last time. I really am getting too emotional from this.

We found our compartment in which we always sat in. Number 21. We were quite chatty at first but then it died down and we just let the ride and all our 7 years of Hogwarts experiences go through our minds. For a moment there, it got too much. Yes, I said  
/I didn't have any regrets and I don't really, I'm just sad it is over.

I stood up to go have a walk in the train corridor. I came to a narrow landing and looked out the window, a tear rolling down my cheek.

"No regrets?" I felt him approaching me before he spoke so I wasn't frightened.

"None" I replied confidently.

* * *

 **I like this chapter. I got to write my opinions about women and their sexuality and how I think it's wrong that women that "sleep around" are considered sluts but men that "sleep around" are considered, well, men and are even praised for it.**

 **Enough about that.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews and follows! I appriciate it more than you might think!**

 **I plan to update once a week on Friday/Saturday :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Surprise! I said I would update on Fridays/Saturdays but today I felt generous!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Dom and I went shopping yesterday for swimsuits and party clothes, obviously her idea, not mine. I got three new bikinis, two colorful fun ones and one simple, classic black. Dom got fivebikinis, naturally since she needed a different one for each  
/day. That girl has one twisted logic. Then she practically made me buy a ton of party dresses I would have never bought on my own. They were of the sexy tight kind I don't really wear. Some were sparkly too which is very out of my comfort zone. But,  
/I was finding out that even though doing things that are out of my comfort zone is scary, it is also quite exciting.I was sitting on my bed going through my suitcase, making sure I got everything I needed for the next seven days of vacation.

Mom entered my room and sat on my chair by the desk.

"All packed?" she asked.

"Yeah. Got all I need for my lazy vacation."

"You will have so much fun. I'm kind of jealous." She said with her eyes sparkling.

"Oh please. I'm sure I'll get bored by the second day." That seemed highly likely so I made sure to bring some of my favorite books to read.

"I doubt it. You will enjoy it! All that sun, party and pretty boys!" I knew my mom just wanted to try to hype me up so that I will perhaps enjoy the trip. "Just remember to be responsible. Don't drink too much, don't take any illegal substances and use  
/a contraception charm or potion." That is the mother I know.

"MOM!" I was horrified, did she know I was having sex? "You really don't need to worry about those things. Really." I stressed.

"Okay. Just wanted to remind you that even though you are of age, you are still just 17. Don't make mistakes you can't fix." Ah, where were you oh wise Hermione Weasley when I was making that so called mistake I couldn't fix when I gave my virginity to  
/Scorpius?

And with that she left.

I closed my suitcase, said goodbye to my parents and Hugo (who was really disappointed he couldn't come), and apparated to the Potters. We were all gathering at their house and sleeping there for the night so that no one will miss the portkey tomorrow  
/morning.

Apparently, I was the last one to arrive. There in the second floor living room were Al, Dom, Roxy, Fred, James, Scorpius, Tomas and Alice. Alice, James and Fred graduated last year but they said they would not miss this trip for anything. Alice was also  
/uncle Neville's daughter and we grew up together. She has now been dating James for the past two years. God knows how she puts up with him. I really like James don't get me wrong, it's just that sometimes he can be really tactless and his pranks are  
/ridiculous. But, he is a breath of fresh air, he never judges and basically, nothing fazes him.

"Hi guys." I said, putting down my suitcase.

"Hi Rosie! We just ordered pizzas, you hungry?" James said. James was currently in Auror training, just finishing up actually. Uncle Harry was not exactly excited to learn that James wanted to be an Auror, mostly because he is such a prankster and thought  
/he will give Harry a bad name. But for now he is doing well. For now.

"Sure." Who turns down pizza?

I sat next to Fred, well practically on Fred since there wasn't so much space left on the couch.

"How are you now that school is over?" Fred asked. Fred went to work with his dad, my uncle George in his joke shop business, which is doing exceptionally fantastic! They have three shops in London alone and at least one store in every magical center  
/in the world.

"Great I suppose, just want to relax a bit before deciding what the heck I'm going to do with the rest of my life. No big deal."

"I get you. Don't rush, you have plenty of time." He knows exactly what to say. If only that was true though. Sure, I hypothetically had all the time in the world, but I really wanted to decide already. Living with this uncertainty would drive me crazy.

My eyes shifted to Al and Scorpius who were playing Exploding Snaps with the others. I do hope he was true to his word and didn't tell Al or anyone else that we had sex. Especially not Al. If he knows it would be the end of us, he will hate me. And Al's  
/friendship is one of the most important things to me.

"James! Your pizzas!" Uncle Harry screamed from downstairs.

"I'll go get it." I said and got up. I reached the kitchen where uncle Harry and aunt Ginny were just preparing their own dinner.

"Rose! There you are! How are you?" Aunt Ginny asked. She is probably the coolest aunt on earth.

"All great." I said. Spotting the pizzas (which was not hard since there were ten of them. The men in this family eat like pigs.) I reached to lift them up the stairs.

"Rose, hun, could you do me favor and keep an eye on everyone? You are the most sensible one and I fear with the combination of Al, Scorpius, James and Fred that things could get out of control pretty quickly." She laughed but I knew it was mostly a nervous  
/laugh since she knew her speculations didn't lack any base.

"Sure will." I laughed, knowing that I could be the last person who could talk out James of some crazy idea.

I went to grab the pizzas again and noticed Scorpius come in and reaching the pizzas.

"Came to help you." he said and lifted half of them.

"Thank you." Now I remembered when I thanked him for the sex. Great.

And his smirk tells me he is reminded of that as well.

"Any time." He laughed. Did he offer sex any time? Yes please. And make it a double.

We reached the second floor living room and the boys jumped straight into the pizzas devouring most of them. I managed to grab two boxes to share with the girls.

We went to bed not long after that.

* * *

We all got up at seven in the morning. Our portkey was scheduled for eight, departing from the Potters' back garden.

We all got ready, had breakfast and at five to eight we headed outside, all the while listening to the complaints of Dom the drama queen who couldn't work out why we had to leave so early for a vacation. For once, she does make a point.

We grabbed onto the portkey, which was a garden gnome. We loved traveling by garden gnome, kind of a family joke that one.

Over the years, wizards had altered and improved the portkey so that you arrive at the other side at exactly the same position you are in, working like apparation but for long distances and to places you haven't been to before. That change was made after  
/many reoccurring accidents of people breaking body parts from the fall the portkey created. We are all very glad of the much needed improvement.

We appeared at the Potters' summer mansion, as we like to call it. I have been there twice before when I was five and ten.

It was a Spanish mansion with high ceilings and high windows giving it a feel of a huge open space. It had eight bedrooms, three showers, one huge living room and kitchen and a large pool with a hot tub. Since Alice and James were sharing a room, the  
/rest of us got a room each, which I was really grateful for.

"In ten minutes I want everyone out in the pool with their swimsuits! Let's get this unsupervised vacation started!" Dom exclaimed with excitement.

And we all complied. The mansion was huge! It had two floors, one bedroom on the first floor and the rest on the second floor. We all agreed that James and Alice should get the room on the first floor since it was the largest, plus, who wants to hear  
/them having sex every night when they will obviously forget or not bother to put up a silencing charm?

I picked my room to be the farthest on the right side so that only one room is adjacent to mine. And naturally, Dom picked the one next to mine, Al was in the room in front and Scorpius right next to him.

I put the suitcase on the bed, emptied it and set everything neatly in the wardrobe. Then picked the light blue and grey bikini to put on. I slipped my clothes off and pulled the bottom on. Right as I was about to put the top on, my door burst open.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I screeched.

"It's just me relax! I've seen you naked before." Dom said walking in nonchalantly.

"What is going on?" Al stepped out of his room followed by Scorpius and looked at me with my hands across my chest hiding my breasts.

"DOM! Close the freaking door!" I was petrified.

"Geez, you'll have a heart attack if you won't relax." She closed the door like it's no big deal.

"And you will be responsible for causing said heart attack." I said being completely serious. I put on my top, finally able to relax.

"I'm super excited for this holiday! I have this feeling I will find a gorgeous guy and we will make love on the beach under the stars." She said dreamingly falling on my bed.

"Yes, I'm sure that is going to happen."

"You have no faith in me. Aaaaand, we are going to find you a guy as well. One who will sweep you off your feet so hard you will have to give up your virginity to him."

"When you find the guy, tell me." I deadpanned.

And with that we headed down to the pool. It was freaking hot in Ibiza! Being the ginger slightly pale person that I am, I was lathering on the sunscreen.

Dom and I were the first ones to the pool but soon after everyone joined.

"Rose. Why are you naked?" James asked looking appalled at my choice of bikini. The face Al was making made it clear he agreed with his brother.

"What?! I'm wearing a swimsuit, like all of you…" Do they really have to get all older brother on me?

"It is really small! I can see all… your… lady bits." He tried to reason.

"Well, seeing as this is the only style of swimsuit that I have, the only other option is being naked." Now, Scorpius' face made it clear that he very much approved of that option.

"No no no! That swimsuit is fine." He said horridly all the while giving death threats to Tomas and Scorpius.

It was actually really great relaxing and doing nothing but having fun in the pool and sun bathing. We were blasting the music and listening to James and Al argue or make jokes. Those two can argue forever about nothing and anything.

Uncle Harry blissfully provided us their house elf – Minky to make us meals. She is an amazing cook.

It was nearing five when I became a bit restless, I just couldn't lie in my lounge chair and just do nothing. I went up to my room to search for a book to read.

When I reached my room, I saw Scorpius' door open and peeked inside.

"If you are trying to discreetly peep at me and catch me naked, you can just ask you know?" Scorpius said smugly from the corner of his room, where he could see me but I couldn't see him.

"Funny… I wasn't peeking, just wanting to see what you were up to." Now he was coming much closer to me. I could see he was still wearing just his swimming trunks and nothing else. Merlin he was hot. Total manly perfection. You could see all his defined  
/muscles, and his are just the right amount, not overly muscled. And he had freckles, cute little ones you can see only from close up. I think he can sense me staring at him.

"You could have had me fooled. So, how are you? Having fun?"

"Yeah, just getting a bit bored really. Was heading to find a book."

"I can think of better things to pass the time than reading a book." He said seductively.

Come on Rose! You can tell him! Be a Gryffindor for once in your life!

"I have a proposition for you…" I said quietly.

"Oh.. I'm intrigued." I definitely had his attention.

"You see, that sex we had was amazing. Really, the best sex I ever had." Way to be charming Rose.

"Funny." He said with a smile.

"That tends to happen once or twice a year." I smiled. I was really on a roll. "So I was wondering, if we could maybe, make this arrangement were we had amazing sex between friends, no strings, just physical. When you want, or when I want." My voice was  
/kind of trembling at this point.

"So, you are saying I could have amazing sex with you whenever I want, as friends, and not worry about all the relationship crap?"

"Yes."

"Sounds great! I'm up to it. That was definitely a pun." He smirked.

"You sure? Don't want to think it over?"

"You're crazy. I've said it before, I'd be a fool to turn down sex with you." He said lustfully, "shit, I'm getting hard." I blushed at his bluntness.

"I can help." I offered.

His eyes bulged out. "Really? You don't have to, it's not even that hard, it will go away." He stammered. As he said that I closed the door and reached for the strings tying his trunks.

He backed till he reached the bed and sat down as I freed him from his pants. I have done this before, blow-jobs, mostly to take my boyfriends' minds off of actual sex.

I gave him a few strong strokes with my hand to get him even harder. His breath hitched and he let out a slight moan. I settled between his legs, setting my knees on the floor.

Then I closed my mouth around the tip and gave a small suck.

"My God Rose.." he breathed out.

Then I started sucking a bit harder, only the tip. After a while, I licked the whole shaft and stroked him with my hands as well.

He mad delicious moaning sounds. There is nothing like hearing a man's moan. Music to my ears. I was also starting to get wet and felt that exciting pressure in my lower stomach.

I continued licking and sucking, once in a while taking all of him in my mouth. All I could fit really. He had an impressive sized wand. Not talking about the one he casts spells with.

"I'm really close." He panted.

I looked up at him and he looked absolutely marvelous. All hot, heaving, eyes partly closed and he had a red tinge in his cheeks.

Then he came in my mouth while our eyes were locked on each other.

"Ahhh! Shit! Rose!" and I swallowed his cum.

* * *

 **Did you like it? I wouldn't know if you don't comment :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'll just put this here ;)**

* * *

He wasn't done with me yet.

"I'm not done with you yet." He growled.

He pushed me up and kissed me deeply. His tongue penetrating mine and battling for dominance. He then pulled at the strings of my top and bottom, easily removing them.

"You should be in bikinis all the time. So much easier to take off." He joked. I giggled. I really needed to work at my comebacks. But all I could think of was how turned on I was and how much I wanted to cum.

He pushed me so that my back was pressing against the door. He lifted my legs so they wrapped around his waist and I could feel him hard again. He inserted two fingers to my opening and I just wanted to cum right then.

"Ahhhhh! Scorpius, I need more." I moaned.

He then pulled his fingers out and plunged his cock into me. I love this feeling of him filling me and stretching me.

"Yessss, like that." I purred.

Then he pounded me to the door. We were making so much noise I hope no one comes by now. Anyone on this floor could hear us. Note to self – remember a silencing charm next time.

We were both moaning hard now, I could feel him trying to hold back from cumming. I was certainly close to the edge. He kept pounding hard.

"Ahh Scor!" I felt like I was going mad. It was completely different from our first time together. Then he was sweet and took it slow. Now it was just raw, hard and fast. Purely driven by the need to get off.

He sucked at my nipple and circled his finger on my clit. And that was all it took for me to cum. And cum hard. I screamed his name as I came, he came together with me in a loud grunt. In just a few strokes he was spent.

We stayed like that for a minute or two catching our breaths. I was trying to will my brain into consciousness. Black spots danced in my peripheral vision.

"Now I definitely want that deal of yours." He was smirking.

Then he set me on the floor and pulled out. I felt a bit empty but satisfied. Extremely satisfied.

"You were right. It's a much better way to pass the time." We both laughed.

* * *

We dressed and went downstairs, thankful that as much as I could tell, no one was on this floor while we were acting like animals in heat.

I went to sit at the lounge chair and began to read the book I've brought with me.

"Hey guys! We were talking about going to a club tonight." James said to us.

Fred came to sit on my chair right next to me and I cozied up to him. "You are coming right?" he asked as if already deciding for me.

"So that I could dress in a tight little dress and you will tell me it's not appropriate to dress that way, although Dom's dress it tighter and smaller. And then you wouldn't let me dance with any guy and sniff my drinks when I order them, only to come  
home grumpy and angry?" I said to Fred, noticing everyone was listening as well.

"Ummm… Yes?" Fred smiled his winning smile. No girl can be partial to that smile, even girls related to him.

"Fine." I said, too exhausted to argue.

"You know that secretly you love us fawning over you and being overprotective." He joked and went to jump in the pool.

"Hardly." I said to no one. I caught Scorpius' eyes and he winked.

* * *

Getting ready with Dom, Roxy and Alice in Alice's room looked like a crime scene. Clothes, shoes, makeup products, brushes and hair products scattered around. Dom was in charge of my appearance and truthfully, I was thankful for that. Although I don't  
particularly agree with most of her fashion choices, I couldn't be bothered to care enough to do this on my own.

She did my makeup, subtle smoky brown eye shadow, barely any foundation because I hate that stuff, and lots of mascara, just how I like it.

Then, she put my hair half up in a bun and the bottom half of my hair loose.

She picked one of the dresses she made me buy – a black shimmering mini dress that had sleeves till the elbows, a plunging draped neckline and my back was almost all bare. She paired it with simple black heals. I looked so grown up I could possibly pass  
for a 20 year old.

I think I like this look. I think it is time for a new Rose. A better Rose that dresses better and is more outgoing. Al did say that I am too uptight, I told him that I am not, he just never sees me let go and stop being in control pf everything, and  
then I thought to myself, he is kind of right, I am uptight. I guess that is why two of my ex-boyfriends broke up with me. One said that he lost interest, not in those words but that was the gist of it. The other said that it was becoming too boring  
and routine to be with me, yes, in those exact words. The third and last one I broke up with because I didn't want to have sex with him and decided that our relationship was going nowhere.

So I decided it's time for a new Rose. Starting today. I will have fun in this party, I will drink alcohol and I will at the very least try to dance with a guy. Small steps.

I waited for everyone to finish getting ready. Dom offered me a contraception potion saying, "With the way you look now, you are definitely having sex tonight!" I told her there was no need and "besides, a contraception charm is better for you." All the  
girls in the room looked at me in shock.

"What?!" Dom shouted. "Did you have sex with Aaron and didn't tell me?!" she looked hurt.

What do I say? Do I tell her that I had sex with Scorpius, risking that information will get round to Al so that he will murder Scorpius and never ever talk to me again, only then to come to my Dad's attention since he is a high ranking Auror he will  
probably know about the murder case and hence _why_ Al killed Scorpius, resulting in him shipping me off to a faraway island to be a celibate nun.

Pause for dramatic effect.

Or

I can tell her I've had sex with Aaron. The easy way out…

"Yes. I have had sex." I said proudly. See, I didn't say it was with Aaron but she will assume that I've had, so basically, I wasn't lying.

"You slut!" She said with a smile. Dom means "slut" in the most sincere, lovable kind of way. Right? "Why didn't you tell me? You know I like to talk about that stuff."

"And that is why I didn't tell you. I don't want everyone knowing. It will eventually get back to my Dad and well, you met my Dad." They all grimaced.

"Yeah… I get your point. But I will never tell anyone, I swear!" She seemed really serious. It was a bit off-putting. "So… How was it?" her eyes gleamed like a 4 year old on Christmas morning.

"It was… great actually. Far better than I thought it will be. I was expecting it to be uncomfortable, awkward and painful. But, it was really enjoyable." I said.

"That… is quite a dull way of talking about sex." She looked highly disappointed. The others nodded their heads.

"How else will you describe it then?"

"Like tell me the juicy details! How big is he? How does he look naked? Is he good with his tongue? His hands? How long did he last? Did you cum? You know… the actual what happened and not just how you feel about it in general…" If this is how all girls  
talk about sexual encounters I'm not sure I'm ever going to tell them about the other times I have sex.

"Girls! Come on! We are all ready to go!" Came James's scream from the other side of the door.

Saved by James! Thank Merlin for that boy!

"We'll talk about that later." Dom promised. Hopefully she will get so drunk tonight she will forget this talk has ever happened.

We all came out of the room seeing the boys already started drinking. I went to grab a cup but saw that the bottle of firewhiskey was empty so I took Scorpius' cup and downed the content of it.

"Whoa, slow down." He laughed.

"There wasn't that much in there. You finished almost everything." I pouted.

"You're different somehow. I like it Weasley." He smirked.

"Rose, please change. That dress is-"

"Really pretty! Now leave me alone." I cut off James, already knowing what he was going to say.

"And, her dress is technically the longest out of all the girls." Scorpius came to my defense.

"You don't look at her Malfoy! I know the way your brain works." James retorted back. James and Scorpius got along really well since Scorpius was Al's best friend from first year, he spent half of the summers at the Potters. And now that I think about  
it, they have kind of similar personalities, except that Scorpius is much smarter. Definitely.

"But if I don't look at her how can I protect her from horny guys when you will be distracted by your girlfriend?"

"You make a valid point. OK. I appoint you Rose's virtue keeper for this trip." James announced.

I wanted to flat out laugh uncontrollably since he very well was responsible for my virtue. He was the one to corrupt it and I wasn't against him keeping on corrupting it for the rest of the trip. I knew from his face he was thinking along the same lines  
I was.

"I accept the appointment." He said as if he was some chivalrous knight of the British Kingdom.

* * *

We got to the club and it was raging. The music was loud, but I liked the beat, and there were so many people. We went to a wizard club, didn't know one will exists here but apparently there were two in Ibiza.

We scored a booth, the only one left vacant and went to sit down.

"Because you all just graduated, I feel the need to celebrate. The first round is on me!" Fred exclaimed.

He got us all double shots of firewhiskey.

"Cheers!" we all cheered and clanked our glasses together. I downed it all in one go. Even though I was a quiet, sensible Rose on the outside, I did engage in drinking once in a while with my cousins on holidays. I could hold my liquor.

"You really should slow down or you will drop unconscious very quickly. And that will be no fun. For me." Scorpius winked.

"Well then, virtue keeper, what do you suggest I do for fun then?" I asked cheekily. The alcohol getting to my head quicker than I thought.

"Bearing in mind we are in public, it limits the options for actions I deem fun, though I don't exactly mind that but seeing that your cousins are here I might just be risking my life for that, and I do appreciate living at the moment. So… dance?" Whatever  
did he have in mind? (wink)

"I think you will need to elaborate on the options you seem to rule out just because we are in public." I think I like this cheeky Rose.

"Maybe I will tell you when you grow up. It's not for little girls to know." He can do cheeky really good. He might have rubbed on to me. And now I want him to rub his body all over me.

"Okay okay! Stop your whispering! Let's go dance." Dom snatched my hand and dragged me onto the floor. Alice and Roxy followed us.

The music really had a good beat and there were a lot of people dancing but not too much.

We lost ourselves to the music and just danced for a while, having fun just us girls. Then James came and grabbed Alice, dancing with her. And Dom went off dancing with some bulky guy, it seems like her dream might come true. I was left with just Roxy.  
But not for too long.

I caught a guy's eye and saw him looking at me. He proceeded to come over. He reached down for my ear and said.

"Hi! I'm Ian. You're really pretty. Can I buy you a drink?" That was as forward as it gets I think.

Rose, you decided that you are becoming a different Rose, more carefree and relaxed. AND, you said you will be more open with guys!

And anyways, looking around, Roxy bailed on me.

"Yeah sure!" I replied with a smile.

We went to the bar area and sat down on the stools.

"Firewhiskey okay?" What a gentlemen.

"Sure." Then I realized I didn't introduce myself. "I'm Rose by the way."

"Pleasure to meet you." He said seductively.

We got our drinks and began drinking. This time I went slow at it. Don't want to pass out in front of this charming guy. He was taller than me, but that was nothing hard since I'm a bit below average on the height category. From what I could tell with  
the club lights he has brown eyes and light brown hair and he was average built. I think I could also detect a French accent.

"Did you come here only with that girl?" he inquired.

"No.. I came with my cousins and friends who are…" I tried looking around for them "Somewhere.."

"And they wouldn't mind me stealing you away?" He asked with a smile.

"They won't mind if it's not permanently stealing." I was trying to sound cheeky and flirty but the alcohol is getting in the way of saying witty things.

"Let's say for now it isn't so permanent." He said and he reached closer to my face.

"Do you want to dance?" I blurted out, a bit panicking that he was trying to kiss me after exchanging just a few sentences.

He didn't say anything but just grabbed my hand and took me to the floor. We started dancing. We were really close to each other I could feel his breath on my face. I turned so my back was to his chest and we were practically grinding on each other. I  
felt brave, and wanted. It was a great feeling. But then his hands were roaming on me, not inappropriately because we were in a club and anyone could see, but in a way that suggested he would very much like to let his hands go to inappropriate places  
later on.

I then felt a hand on my shoulder pushing me away from Ian.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I asked the person who rudely pushed me. Then I turned to face him and noticed it was Scorpius.

"You shouldn't be getting so close to him." he looked angry.

"Look man, we are together-" Ian stated saying to Scorpius but then Scorpius gave him a death stare and he chickened away.

"See, do you really want someone that will not fight for you?" He asked bewildered.

"What the fuck Scor?! I'm not looking for a husband! Just someone to dance with." I yelled, snatching my hand back from his grasp.

"Well, he most definitely had more than dancing in mind."

"So what?! Maybe I wanted to do more than dance with him as well?" I glared at him.

"Sorry, to me it looked like you were panicking." He said genuinely. Now I was feeling bad for yelling at him. I did kind of feel panicky, but I wanted to keep dancing with him, experience the new Rose and give her a test run.

"I was fine! Now you ruined all the fun." I stomped away.

Why can't a girl just have fun?

* * *

 **Yes! Another chapter this week!**

 **I really enjoy writing this fic, hope you enjoy reading it!**

 **There is more to cum (yes, that was a pun)**


	6. Chapter 6

I got back to our booth and saw Fred was there alone, drinking.

"Hi! You okay?" he must have noticed the frown on my face.

"No!" I took a sip from his drink. It burned. Must have been something stronger than firewhiskey. "Scorpius just ruined all my fun and now I'm over this evening and want to go home." I scowled like a five year old.

"Oh yeah, I saw that. To me it looked like he was saving you from that salivating pig you were dancing with." And now I glared at him.

"I was doing just fine on my own. If it got to a point that I wasn't comfortable with I would have left the guy." Not too sure I would have actually been able to do that. I lack the confidence.

"We are just watching out for you, don't sweat it." He offered me his drink and I took a sip again, now sitting next to him and lying my head on his shoulder.

"Can we just go home now?" I spoke softly.

"Sure, I'll go gather everyone."

Then he went off to find everyone. Everyone besides Al came back to the booth. Fred said he insisted on staying because of a witch he was with and Fred did not press him to come back with us. We cleared our tab and headed off to the mansion.

"I'm sorry for earlier if I was out of line. Might have taken that whole virtue keeper too far." Scorpius said jokingly but seriously as we were walking back.

"It's fine, really. He was getting a bit too handsy for me. But just so you know, I can take care of myself and I don't need you or someone else coming to save me without me asking you to." I countered back.

"I'll keep that in mind the next time." The sass is real.

"So that basically translates to 'I hear what she is saying but I will do what I want anyway'"? I said that last bit in what I though was the impression of a male voice.

He chuckled, "Something along that… that is, until you will get really upset." He looked at me, his eyes dancing with glee.

"Was I not really upset just now?" I questioned him.

"No… not really."

"…I guess you are right." I relented.

"You will begin to notice I am right most of the times." He said with a smirk as we were nearing the mansion.

"Didn't your mother tell you a girl is always right?" I smirked back.

"She might have failed to mention it." Something unreadable shadowed his eyes but as soon as I saw it, it went away and his smile was gracing his face as he looked down to me.

"Right everyone, good night." James said as he and Alice headed to their room.

"Night!" Everyone said and headed to their rooms.

* * *

I reached my room and finally took the heels off. Life was much better now. Then I headed to take my makeup off and have a quick shower.

After I was freshened up and clean, I felt ready to go to sleep. I slipped inside my cozy bed and drifted to sleep.

Sleep came easily, and so did waking up. Looking out the window, I noticed it was still pitch black. Not morning then.

I must have been asleep for less than half an hour when I was jolted awake by pounding noises. It was faint at first but kept getting louder. Then I recognized what it was – it was the bedhead hitting the wall in a rhythm that was suspiciously recognizable  
as sex.

I listened more attentively in order to figure out which room it came from but didn't need to work hard at that since the next thing I heard was a muffled "James!" moan.

Dear God kill me now. I did not, by any means, want to hear James and Alice having sex. And now that I knew how amazing it was having sex, I kind of felt horny and I was more horrified at the fact that James, unintentionally, made me horny.

I then heard my MagiPad buzzing on the bedside table.

I looked at it and there was a message from Scorpius.

" _Are you hearing this?_ "

" _Yes. Unfortunately_ "

" _Can I come to your room?_ "

" _You can come, if you can make me cum_ "

I didn't wait for his reply and set down the MagiPad and sat on the bed on my knees. I started taking the long shirt I sleep with off when he came in and quickly closed the door behind him.

"Silencio." He muttered. He was wearing his boxers only.

"So I gather you are up to my challenge?" I quirked.

"Yeah, I'm up. But you're not ready yet." He said seductively.

"Why is that?"

"Take your knickers off." He instructed, still leaning at the door.

I complied, took them off and resumed sitting on my knees, now fully naked.

"I'm very much ready now."

"Not yet. Lay on your back." I did as he said.

"Good. Now open your legs." And I did, as far as I was comfortable.

"Now touch yourself." He whispered.

I sniggered, "I will not do your job for you." I looked at him with challenging eyes.

He chuckled and came towards the bed. He began crawling up to me and I felt my entrance leak with excitement.

Then he stroked my legs, kissing and biting as he inched closer up my body. I mewled, a bit impatient that he is taking it this slow. If anyone wanted to torture me, this will be the most effective way to do that.

He came up to my upper thighs and stared stroking and nibbling at them. When he moved to my inner thighs it sent trembles down my body, I felt my breath labor as if I was running a marathon.

He then licked my entrance, all the way from the bottom to my clit. I let out a hiss and a moan "Ahhhh yes!"

He then licked and sucked like I was the most delicious ice-cream he ever tasted. I let out a series of moans and curse words my dad will be ashamed of.

Then he plunged his fingers in me. Two at once and pumped them in a steady rhythm, gradually becoming faster and faster. Them he plunged another finger and continued building me up to my high.

And then I felt it, an erupting force from my stomach, filing every fiber of my body with ecstasy. He continued pumping his fingers to prolong my orgasm and nipped and bit my inner thigh. He finally pulled out his fingers and sat up when I came down from  
the high.

"Wow." I breathed out while looking at him.

"I know. I'm a genius." No kidding.

I sat up and attacked his lips, overcoming with gratitude, I wanted to make him know how much I appreciated what he did to me.

We were snogging so heavily the room temperature seemed to spike up, my body was flushed.

I then proceeded to take his boxers off. I grabbed his cock and it was harder than usual.

"Ahhh Rose." He moaned.

"Do you like that?" A rhetorical question for sure.

"Yeah…." He purred.

"Tell me what you want me to do."

"Suck me." He said bluntly. So I did. I was on a roll with complying to his orders tonight, why stop now?

So I sucked him hard. I started with only the tip since I knew from experience it drives guys crazy. Then I took as much of him as I could fit in my mouth and sucked hard. He was panting and moaning incoherent words.

He pushed me down the mattress and plunged into me hard. I guess he was eager as me for the intercourse to immense.

"Yeesss Scor! Harder." I could barely make out words, I was shocked I could even let out sounds. But I did. I let out so many sounds of pleasure I could compete with Alice. Now thinking about it, I couldn't even hear her.

Scorpius thrusted into me in a hard and fast pace. Our eyes locked and I could see the appreciation and affection he had for me in his beautiful eyes. I reached to grab his neck so I could pull his face to me. I hooked my hands around his neck and kissed  
him fiercely. I also hooked my legs around his waist, that enabled his to plunge even deeper with his cock. I was feeling that familiar pull in my stomach indicating an orgasm coming on again. He muffled the cries of my orgasm with his lips and I  
felt him reaching his too.

He slowed down once we were both spent. I still had my arms and legs wrapped around him so he couldn't move.

I felt him trying to get off me but I looked into his eyes and said "stay".

He looked a bit surprised but didn't move, instead kissing me again.

We kissed for a few seconds and I let my leg and arms unwrap from him. He took that as a signal that he could get off me so he did.

He didn't even lie beside me this time and went straight to gather his boxers and put them back on.

"You can stay." I said in a voice I hoped didn't sound too pleading.

He paused for a quick second. "I don't think it's a good idea, someone could come in at any moment. We don't want that, it will get messy." He had a point, although he didn't seem disappointed to leave.

"Oh, yeah. Didn't think about it." I chose to believe that reasoning instead of overthinking this. There just might be another reason that he won't stay the night.

He then looked at me, smiled, gave me a peck on the lips and went out of my room.

The second my head met my pillow I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Thank you for the follows!**

 **Hope you enjoy this one :)**


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up early because I forgot to close the blinds, and when I wake up I just can't make myself go back to sleep.

I washed my face and went downstairs. I saw no point in changing out of my pajamas since I knew no one would be awake for a few hours.

I got to the kitchen and saw that Minky already prepared breakfast and put a heating charm on it. I sat at the breakfast bar and plated everything on my plate – pancakes, scrambled eggs, toast, bacon and some salad, and poured myself some coffee. I started digging into my plate and read the Daily Profit. I wondered who was subscribed to it? Probably Scorpius since I could rule out everyone else.

And lo and behold! Scorpius just came to the kitchen. I should have thought of a million galleons.

"Sleep well?" he asked with a wink. He didn't change out of his pajamas as well, not bothering with a shirt either. I can't say I complain.

"Yeah, though I probably could sleep more, I was so tired last night." I wasn't awake enough for a witty remark.

"Yeah, I worked you really well." He sounded proud of himself.

"No, I think it was the dancing that wore me out." I said nonchalantly. He smirked.

We sat in silence once Scorpius was eating and drinking his coffee.

"Anything interesting in the Profit?" He inquired.

"Not really… it's mostly about the cooperation with the French Aurors on this big case."

"Are you going to the trials in two weeks?" He asked.

"Yeah. I just don't know if that is really what I want to do though, be an Auror."

"I know I want to. Really want to. It is what I wanted to do since I was a kid."

"Lucky you. I envy people that just know what they want for themselves." I said to him. It was surprisingly easy to talk to him, knowing that he won't judge me because people have been judging him all of his life, he doesn't do that to other people.

"I get that. But, I don't think I will make it. They passed my initial application but most people get through that stage. I don't think they will let me into the program." He said dead serious.

"Why are doubting your abilities? I think you will make an exceptional Auror. I've seen you dueling, you cast spells quickly and you can do a lot of wandless spells!" I said truthfully.

"I don't doubt my abilities, I think I have what it takes to be an Auror. I just know they will never allow a Malfoy to be an Auror." He said seriously, not meeting my eyes.

I didn't know what to say. I guess in some way I understood his worries. Dad is an Auror and he hates the Malfoys, and most of the senior Aurors fought on the War, on the good side, so yeah, it is understandable.

"That's ridiculous! When they will see you and your abilities in the trials they will surely look past your name. You didn't do anything wrong! You didn't exactly have a say to which family you were born into!" I surely felt passionate about that.

"Thank you for believing in me. Really." He said with a winning smile. Even if they don't accept him to the Auror academy, he won't have any problem becoming a model.

"Maybe you just give them your winning smile and that will melt all their prejudices against you." I smiled back.

"Oh, I have a winning smile?" He teased.

I blushed.

We fell back into silence, a comfortable one. Me just reading the paper while Scorpius went for a second round of food.

Then thoughts came into my head about Scorpius being an Auror. There were a lot of questions I wanted to ask him about that but I wasn't sure we were in that stage of our newly found friendship to be this invasive and open. I tried my luck anyway. Why not?

"How did your dad take it? You wanting to be an Auror and all." This did seem a bit too nosy.

"Umm… well, not pleasantly at first. He just didn't understand where I was coming from. Also, he kind of wanted me to continue with the family business. He also said that I just won't have a chance in the department because of the people that work there, they won't take too lightly to someone of my background. But, he supports me in everything. Even if it is only for me to make a mistake and learn from it." He said with an appreciative little smile.

"Wow. Your dad sounds really nice." I said softly.

He met my eyes and said "Yeah. He really is."

"Do you have a good relationship with your dad?" Okaaay Rose, I think you crossed the line. This is something you ask a really good friend, not someone you only realized existed like a week ago.

He looked at me as if contemplating if he wanted to open up to me or not.

"It's complicated…" the first option then. "I love him, and he's a great father. But he is haunted by his past. He keeps having nightmares all the time, and he is petrified of the dark it is sometimes humiliating to see a grown man like that. But, since my mom got sick I appreciate him much more. I used to resent him for what he did basically from the minute he was born till he was 18, but I came to forgive him. He was in a position that made it almost impossible for him to act differently." And I thought my life was complicated. He laughed. Ohh, I said it out loud.

"Your mom is sick? I thought I saw her in the last memorial ball."

"She was sick since I was 12. She has a blood condition that makes her weak and tired. There isn't a complete cure for this. Some days she feels good and comes out of her room and hangs in the library or her gardens. But sometimes she can't even lift a finger or talk for months. She isn't really a part of our daily life. I talk to her sometimes but it pains me to look at her so I try not to. She goes to the memorial ball every year. It's the only time she goes out of the manor, says she won't miss it."

There were tears in my eyes, some falling down already. My eyes were stuck on his face like in a trance. I couldn't believe there was someone hurting so much like this, and from such a young age.

"Why are you crying? If anyone should be crying it's me." He said with a soft laugh and brushed a tear from my cheek.

"Sorry, I get emotional very quickly. It's just that it isn't fair! You have so much hardship as it is with your family's past, your dad and whatever is going on with him, and then your mom not being able to be there for you. How is it possible you managed through it?"

"First off, life isn't fair, I grasped that early in life and excepted it. I have great friends. Well, mostly it was Al all through first and second year. Without him I probably would have killed myself by now. And then I opened up more to other people, started making more friends, joined the Quidditch team and filled my spare time with studying and girls." He smirked.

"I can't imagine my life without my family." I said stupidly. That is not something you should be telling someone that doesn't have that!

"I can't imagine my life without your family either."

I smiled big at that.

"I can spare a few cousins for you. Maybe some Aunts and Uncles. You can take Percy and Audry! No one will miss them!" I laughed. It was true though.

"I like your smile better than your crying face. Don't ever do that again in front of me." I felt like I was slapped in the face, but a good kind of slapped in the face. Like shocked that he said that. A good shock.

It took me a few seconds to recover from that.

"I can't promise you that, told you I am an emotional person. And a girl on top of that."

"Then I can promise you I will never make you cry." They don't make guys like that anymore.

"Deal." I hoped he would keep to his promise forever.

There was a knocking sound on the window. I twisted to see what it was and noticed my snowy owl Peach holding a letter. I went to open the window for her and she swooped down to the bar where we sat. I took the letter from her and offered her a piece of bacon as a treat.

I noticed it was a letter from my mom.

"This woman is crazy! I've been here for a day for Merlin sake." I giggled.

 _My Dear Rose,_

 _So?! How is Ibiza? I haven't been there since you were about 10 years of age. Is it as hot as I remember it? What have you been up to on your first day? I hope you remember to have fun and make the most of it! This will probably be your only completely worry-free summer and you should take advantage of that because it won't be coming again!_

 _Love you,_

 _Hermione Granger-Weasley._

"I kind of like that your mother signs her letters to you as her full name and not just "mom". He sounded amused.

"Yeah. And she always writes the "Granger" part although she legally changed her last name to Weasley when she got married. Weird one that one…" I said lovingly.

"While we are opening up about ourselves, it seems like the ratio of openness doesn't tip in my favor. So, tell me something about yourself no one knows." He had a twinkle in his grey stormy eyes.

"Something about me no one knows…" I questioned myself. Was there something no one knew about me? A secret I was keeping? A bat habit of mine I didn't want anyone to know? Then it dawned on me – there is nothing of that sort. I've been alive for 17 years, almost 18 now and I was the epitome of boredom. There is nothing interesting about me, and nothing no one else knows about me.

"I a…. there isn't really something no one knows about me. I'm a perfectly boring witch." I said with a smile trying not to sound melancholy. But of course he picked it up.

"Well, you do have something only one person knows about. And it is quite controversial." He winked. He meant our agreement and amazing sex we have.

"Yeah. But there is no secret of mine _you_ don't know. There really aren't any secrets of mine besides our arrangement at all."

"There must be something. I mean, why have you felt compelled to have this perfect clean persona about you since you were born?"

"It's just my personality. Nothing made me this way…" I didn't understand his question really.

"From our recent encounters, I glimpsed into a different kind of Rose, the real Rose, not the one people see that is a replica of her mother." And Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a home run.

I averted my eyes from him and looked at my fingers nestled in my lap. How could he see through me? No one has been able to, not even Al.

"You don't have to answer to that if it makes you uncomfortable." He said sympathetically.

"No. You are perfectly right. I grew up to two of the three people that saved the wizarding world, probably preventing World War 3. There was a lot of pressure on me to be as smart as my mother, and as kind, friendly and strong as my father. So I spent most of my time studying, being nice to everyone, not rebelling or breaking the rules, befriending mostly Gryffindors and just generally going through life without a hitch. But I just recently realized – that so called pressure I had to be this kind of person wasn't real, it only existed in my head, and it made me this person that is not me. I just have no idea how to break out of that mold. That is really why I have no idea what sort of profession I want to go into. I have been living a life as someone else that I have no idea what Rose really wants to do or to be." Realization dawned on me and smacked me on the head.

"So who is the real Rose?" he questioned softly.

I looked up to him as my eyes watered again, but I won't let the tears down again.

"I don't know." I said with a sad smile.

"Then we will figure it out together." He offered his winning smile to me and I somehow knew everything will be fine.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **A\N**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Please comment to let me know if you like the story! Comments truly make me happy and inspired to write more :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Not long after that, almost everyone came filling in also clad in their pajamas to eat breakfast. The only one missing was Al, I don't even remember hearing him come in last night. He probably stayed up late.

Once everyone were feeling awake and had their fill of breakfast, we got into our swimsuits. This time, I wasn't told off for my bikini. When we gathered near the first floor's staircase, waiting for everyone to come and head to the beach, Al came out  
of his room. With a witch in tow.

"Umm… Morning. This is Clara." He pointed towards the witch. She was cute! She is a bit shorter than I am, has shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. She has plump lips and a cute straight nose. She was petit.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Hi! We are going to the beach if you both want to join." Dom said joyfully. I looked over to the guys and they were a bit awe struck that out of everyone, Al was the first, and only one to score a shag. If we had a bet going about that I would have bet  
Fred or Dom to be the first ones. Mind you, I did not think Scorpius and I shagging would count, even if everyone knew about it.

"I might join you later." Al said dismissingly.

So we headed to the beach.

Merlin it was hot! And to think in all my years of living I would always complain about the cold of England and the not so hot summer. I was a bit over this heat already. Which is why I was mostly in the water trying to cool off.

Dom was floating on a wheel floaty next to me.

"I was thinking that we go for lunch in the city with just us girls, maybe shop a bit too." Dom suggested.

"Sure. Do you really need more clothed though?"

"Yes. Do you even need to ask?" She deadpanned with a sly smile.

I laughed.

"So where did you disappear to in the club?" I suddenly remembered I was meaning to ask her about that before.

"I went off dancing with this hot Spanish wizard. Then we headed to his booth and snogged for hours" (mind you, we were there for an hour) "and then, right as I was thinking of suggesting we go somewhere private Fred interrupted." She kind of glared at  
me.

"Sorry. But you didn't have to come back with us. Al obviously didn't."

"I thought something happened to you and by the time I realized you were just angry I was too lazy to go and find him."

"Sorry." I said again.

"Don't sweat it, I'll find someone else whose broom I can ride." She winked and I blushed.

"Fred said you were dancing with someone…" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"It's nothing really. His name is Ian, I think he might be French, I'm not sure. We danced and Scorpius interrupted us. So nothing happened."

"Huh. Shame." She leaned back on her floaty.

* * *

We headed into the town, leaving the guys behind. We strolled through the shops, Dom ended up with 5 bags full of clothes and what not. I bought a book, as I do.

We settled down for lunch in a cute looking café.

"So how is everyone enjoying this holiday?" Roxy asked. "Alice, no need to answer that, we all heard you last night." We burst out laughing at that, Alice frowning and blushing.

"I was sure James cast a silencing charm!" she fended for herself.

"Ha! You really shouldn't count on James to do anything responsible. I hope you don't count on him with contraception as well." Dom said.

"I trust him, but definitely not with that." She sniggered.

"At least it's good to know James isn't disappointing you in that department." I countered.

"That and more." Alice provided.

"Don't say anymore! I really don't need a visual for those sounds." Roxy said.

"What I am really interested in knowing is, how come Al was the first of the guys in this holiday to get a witch into bed?! And in the first day!" Dom exclaimed.

"What?! Al is a catch!" Alice said. We looked at her suspiciously. "What?! He is! I'm not into him obviously, but any girl will want to have him, no?"

"He is, but he does tend to be shy around girls, and he rarely goes for the first move himself, it takes time for him to open up to a girl and have some courage to ask her out." I said, knowing Al the most out of us.

"Yeah. I though Scorpius will get the first shag, or Fred." Roxy said.

"I second that. Scorpius doesn't really go a day without a shag." Dom laughed.

"And how would you know?" I asked.

"We hung out a bit in the beginning of this year." She said.

"I didn't know that." Why wouldn't she have told me that?

"Well, you don't like hearing about my time spending with guys so I didn't tell you." Dom said as a matter of fact.

"You slept with him?!" Roxy asked bewildered.

"Yeah, just like three or four times. No big deal. Almost every girl in Hogwarts did."

"I didn't." Alice and Roxy said simultaneously.

The three looked at me as if questioning whether I slept with him or not.

"I think it goes without saying that I didn't." I said. I didn't want to lie, but I couldn't yet say it.

"Well you should!" Dom laughed. "One of the best sex I've had really. But he does come with baggage." She said.

"How so?" Roxy asked.

"Shagging him was amazing, really. It's like you don't need to tell him where and how to touch you in order to please you, he just knows. But, there was something lacking. Something about the way he shags, like in his eyes, there really isn't any feeling  
besides this sexual need. It didn't feel like he desired me particularly. He just desired a sex partner. He gave off the feeling that as long as you have a vagina and tits, anyone will do. I don't know, it's hard to explain, but, it was different  
than any other bloke I was with. With others, I could feel their desire and want for _me_. It didn't feel the same with him." As she finished her dialog, we were quiet, trying to understand the meaning of her words.

"So, not to sleep with him?" Roxy asked with a smirk.

"Definitely do! At least once. He really is a God in bed. Or if you prefer the wall, a desk, the shower –"

"We get it." I snapped. I was angry for some reason.

* * *

We arrived back at the Mansion just before dinner. We saw the guys were in the living room playing exploding snaps.

"Hi everyone." I said, the girls plopping down on the couch, exhausted after a day of sun and shopping.

"Hi! Did you have fun?" Al asked, not taking his eyes off the game.

"Did you gossip enough about us?" Fred asked with a smirk.

"Not quite enough. Need to save something to talk about tomorrow." Dom countered.

"I'm gonna go put this in my room." I said and headed up the stairs and reached my room. It was a bit messy which is so unlike me, so I started putting clothes away. Then came a knock on my door.

"Come in." I chimed.

"Hi." It was Scorpius.

"Hi Scor. Did you have fun without us?" I said with a smirk.

"I think it's more fun with you around." He smiled. I think I melted on the floor.

He closed the door and attacked my lips. I was stunned with the force of it that I stumbled back to the dresser, my back pressing flush on it. I kissed him back with passion, my hands ran through his silky hair. He was stroking my thighs, but kept one  
hand on my breast, kneading it.

"Ahhh, Scor." I moaned into his mouth. My heart was racing with anticipation of what was coming. And hopefully it was me, fast and with him inside me.

"Gonna make it quick." He growled. That is just fine with me.

I was wearing a short sundress so coincidentally, it was easy for him to reach for my panties and skim them down my legs without taking more clothes off.

He plunged two fingers inside me and kissed my neck. I moaned loudly, surprised at the intrusion.

"Shh.. quiet babe, everyone's downstairs." He said.

I stroked him through his pants, feeling that he was hard and ready to enter me. He was thrusting his fingers in a fast rhythm that made me crazy with want and I was ready for the real thing. I popped open the button of his jeans and reached for the zipper.

A knock was heard on my door and quickly Scorpius pulled his fingers out and sat on the bed panting.

"Rose. Can I come in?" Al asked. Thank God he was one if the Potters that was raised with manners! James would have just opened the door. And we didn't lock it this time! I was panicking and looked to Scorpius for help but he was busy straightening his  
clothes and controlling his breathing. I quickly patted my hair down and opened the door.

"Of course, Al." I said.

"Do you know where Scorp- Oh, you're here." Al said a bit surprised.

"Yeah, just chatting to Rose." Scorpius countered nonchalantly.

"Still not used to you being mates and all." He sounded still a bit suspicious.

"What is it?" I asked, wanting to know why he came to my room and avert his attention from our current situation.

"Oh yeah, dinner is ready." He said. We all headed down to the dining area, seeing everyone seated. The only seats left are next to each other so Scorpius and I sat together.

Tonight Fred and Roxy cooked dinner, and let me tell you it can rival Grams cooking! Well, not really, but they come pretty close!

"So, Al… Clara was it?" Alice asked with a smirk.

"Yes." Al countered and continued eating, everyone still looking at him expectantly.

"Care to elaborate mate?" James laughed.

I felt a hand on my exposed knee and looked to Scorpius. We locked eyes but he averted his gaze and continued eating.

"A gentleman never kissed and tells." Al said, knowing all too well no one is going to relent until he tells all of what happened.

The hand reached higher, caressing my thigh and making small circles. I was getting tingles all over. He reached the part where my thigh ends and meets my hip and quickly slipped in back down to my knee going at it again, positively torturing me. I was  
scared that anyone will notice, but at the same time I didn't want him to stop. Heck! I wanted him to go further up and please me more.

"… then after the club we came here and shagged. End of story." I just heard the last words Al said.

I gasped and my fork slipped out of my hand onto my plate as Scorpius entered a finger into me and pumped it really slowly. I coughed to hide the gasp.

"You okay Rosie?" Fred who was seated in front of me asked.

"Yes!" I squeaked and reached for my glass of water and taking a sip.

"You are kind of red. Do you want to lay down?"

"I'm fine really. Just too much sun today, and I didn't *shiver*… didn't get.. I mean drink enough water." I took another sip from the glass knowing Fred was still inspecting me.

The others continued talking but I couldn't keep up with them. Scorpius slipped another finger in, still pumping at a slow torturous pace. He managed to get his thumb on my clit, making slow circles.

I looked over to him, he looked completely innocent like he wasn't just fingering me under the table. I grasped his wrist, not stopping him but hopefully letting him know I needed him to do more than the slow pace he was going at.

He looked at me sideways and popped a carrot into his mouth which was in a smirk. Oh, he was enjoying this! This torture he was putting me through. Not only are we at the dinner table with my family and friends, but he is also very much aware that I like  
to be vocal. He quickened the pace just a bit.

"Rose? Did you hear me?" Al asked.

"What?" I gasped.

"I said that tomorrow night Clara and her friends are having a bonfire at the beach, everyone just agreed to come but you didn't say anything. Are you in?"

"Yeah. S-sure." I could barely concentrate. I really needed him to go faster so I could get my release before everyone realizes what is happening.

I looked to him with pleading eyes, hopefully he will get the message.

And he did. He pumped at fast as he could without making it obvious his hand was doing something under the table, and rubbed my clit faster. I involuntarily squeezed my thighs on his hand before letting them open even more than they were before. I put  
my hand to my mouth so that I wouldn't open it and completely embarrass myself.

I looked at Scorpius again and met his eyes. I saw how dilated with want they are and that was what I needed to take me over the edge. I closed my eyes, concentrating at not making any noise or moving too abruptly as Scorpius let me ride out my orgasm.  
His fingers stilled and he pulled them out once I was spent.

I looked forward and saw Fred watching me. Shit! Shit shit shit shit! Why me Merlin?! Why me?

"Rose. Can I talk to you for a second?" Fred asked calmly.

"Now?" I asked. I don't think I can properly walk right this second. I find that I am a bit tender after I cum.

"Yeah. Now." Well, there was no escaping it.

We both got up, me on shaky legs. I followed Fred outside and he closed the door behind me.

"I don't like him." He said.

"You don't like who?" I knew exactly who he was referring to, but I thought playing it oblivious was the right tactic.

"Scorpius! I don't like the way he looks at you." Fred said running a hand through his hair, a nervous gesture all Weasley men shared.

"And how does he look at me?" Yes, be coy Rose.

"Like he wants to strip you and shag you." He said bluntly.

"That's ridiculous! We are just friends! He doesn't see me like that. And I have no intentions on being anything more than his friend."

"I know of his reputation, really hard not to. He doesn't have friends that are girls, he just screws girls like it's a sport! He uses then like toys and I don't want that to happen to you. You deserve better." If shagging was a sport, Scorpius will get  
Gold every time. I giggled in my head.

"You're one to talk! You sleep around too! You've never had a girlfriend for more than a month." I fired back.

"Yeah well… I'm different! I don't treat girls like crap!"

"Fred I know you don't." I said calmly, reaching him and touching his cheek. "We really are just friends. And if he tries anything, which he won't! I will deal with it. I'm a big girl and can make my own decisions." He hates the big girl reasoning.

"You will always be my little cousin whom I consider my little sister, even when you will be forty I will still look out for you." He said lovingly and hugged me.

"I know. That's why you are one of my favorite cousin." I said with a laugh.

He laughed as well. "Just… be careful of him. Really." He looked at me with a soft concerning expression.

"Only if you try to warm up to him, you will see that he is a nice guy."

"Only if you don't let him warm you up." He said with a smirk and a wink.

I slapped him in the chest, my face going red. "Not funny", I said laughing a bit.

"And what do you mean _one_ of your favorite cousins?!"

* * *

 **Thank you soooo much for all the follows and favorites!**

 **I'd really love for you to review and tell me if you like this!**


	9. Chapter 9

**For some reason, email notifications about chapter 8 didn't go out -_-**

 **Hopefully, it got fixed now!**

 **So this is only to notify you that chapter 8 is up!**

 **Kay,**

 **Bye**


	10. Chapter 10

As we enter the house again, laughing at something Fred said, I noticed the table was cleared of dishes and heard the others in the massive living room. I noticed Scorpius walking towards the restroom and sprang to him.

"Don't you ever do that again!" I whisper shouted at him. We weren't at the living room but we were close enough for someone to hear.

"What? Give you an orgasm?" he cheeked.

"No!" I said a bit louder and faster than intended, almost sounding desperate, "I mean, not that. Don't give me an orgasm in public with my family around." I scowled.

"So… I can give you an orgasm in public, but not when your family is around?" He had one eyebrow raised and an obnoxious smirk. Who am I kidding? I love that smirk.

"Yeah." I said before realizing what he said.

Now the other eyebrow rose as if not expecting my answer.

"Weasley! How outrageous!" he exclaimed in fake shock.

"Anyway," I was trying to stir the conversation elsewhere so that my flaming red face could cool down, "Fred thinks something is going on between us. That you want to use me and that you can't have friends that are girls. And, he doesn't exactly like  
you." I said a bit hesitantly, afraid I might hurt him.

He looked like it didn't even faze him, like he expected that.

"I get where he is coming from. But, you know what he said was not true. I'm not using you. I've never used any girl I was with. And I truly care about you as a friend." He said genuinely.

I didn't say anything and just stared at him, hearing for the first time that he cared about me. Even if it is as a friend. I don't think I ever heard someone say it and mean it so genuinely. It made me want to cry.

"You do know that right?" his face was concerned now.

"O-of course I do." I stammered a bit because of all the emotions I was feeling. I couldn't meet his eyes in fear of him seeing how much what he said meant to me. Al always said I was a bad liar because my eyes gave away everything I was feeling.

"I really need the loo though." He said, killing off the mood entirely.

I laughed and went to the living room.

"Rosie! Are you feeling well enough for a game of never have I ever?" James shouted.

"Ummm… sure." I said as I sat down in the circle they created.

"You don't have to if you feel poorly." Fred said as I sat next to him.

"I feel perfectly fine." I gave him a smile.

Scorpius came in and sat next to Al. Of course.

"So this is how it works: each of you has to tell something he has never done before. If the others have done that before, you drink from your shot glass which will refill itself. Now the aim is… nothing really. Just try to make it fun and interesting."  
James explained, handing out the glasses.

"So we will go in a circle. I'll start. Never have I ever went skinny dipping."

All the girls drank the shot.

"What?! When?" James asked.

"Last summer in the lake near Rose's back yard. Day before school started." Roxy said. It was Tomas's turn next.

"I'll go for an easy one – never have I ever kissed a guy." He said smiling.

"Arg! Really?" Dom grunted. All the girls took a drink obviously. But then, almost unnoticed, Al and Scorpius went a bit red, looked at each other and took a shot.

"What the fuck?!" James was shocked.

"It was a dare!" They both said together.

"What?! You both were dared to kiss a guy?" Fred said.

They looked at each other again, a bit ashamed.

"No way! You were dared to kiss each other?" I asked laughing, connecting the dots.

"Yes," Al said, "It was last year at one of the Slytherin Truth or Dare parties. And we hated every second of that dare! We couldn't look at each other for a week." Al was embarrassed.

"The amount of shagging I had to do to restore my manly pride was insane." Scorpius said with a laugh and everyone laughed with him. I giggled a bit forcefully. I didn't like thinking about the girls he shagged.

It wasn't that I was jealous per say. Really. He can shag whoever he wants, we weren't exclusive. But, I was jealous of the fact that other girls know how incredible it feels to be with him. I was jealous of the fact that I wasn't the only one to experience  
Scorpius Malfoy in bed, hence, I wasn't as special as he made me feel.

Dom was next.

"I'll go for an easy one as well, since the guys haven't had much to drink. Never have I ever kissed a girl." She said.

"Really?" Fred asked shocked, "I somehow picture you to be a bit more open sexually." He laughed.

"I am… there just wasn't an opportunity." She shrugged.

All the guys took a shot, Roxy going for one as well.

"All right sis!" Fred said and high fived her.

"What?! Explain." Do said, looking a bit angry for some reason.

"I experimented a bit. Nothing wrong there…" she shrugged it off.

"That's not fair. I also want to kiss a girl. Is it different than with a guy?" Dom asked, seemingly forgetting there are guys around that find girl on girl action to be a turn on, plus, the majority of them are blood related to us.

"It is different. You'll have to try for yourself." Roxy winked.

Dom looked around the circle, catching my eye.

"Don't look at me! We're related. And, I don't want to kiss you." I said laughing.

"Pude." Dom said sulkingly.

"I don't mind." Alice said "I always wandered what it's like." She said looking at James.

"Go for it." He seemed way too eager to watch his girlfriend kiss another girl.

Dom didn't wait and crawled to her, she sat right in front of her. Then they kissed, slowly, for a bit too long than I would have liked to witness. The guys cat called at them, they pulled a part and laughed it off.

"I think you might have competition there James." Fred winked at him.

Alice laughed and James looked at her, expecting her to contradict.

"James she doesn't have a dick. What will I do with her?" I found this to be way too funny now. James' expression debating whether Alice is being serious or just goading him.

"Oh, there are other ways hun." Dom said seductively.

"Ummmm." James said, looking from Alice to Dom, trying to work out what is happening.

"Relax, we're just kidding around. I love you stupid." Alice said, leaning across me to kiss James.

"Yuck." I said at them. They both laughed.

"Ok! Me next. Never have I ever had sex in a pool." Roxy said. Why does this game always has to be about something sexual? I started to panic about what to say when my turn comes.

James, Alice and Dom took a shot.

"Does the prefect's bath count?" Scorpius asked.

"Ummm… well, I guess it should. It's as big as a pool." Roxy said.

"Then should I drink once, or once for every time I had sex there?" He asked innocently.

Al, James and Fred sniggered.

"Just drink Casanova." Roxy said laughing.

There, I felt that pang in my chest again. I felt Scorpius' gaze on me but I refused to look at him, fearing he might notice my feelings towards this subject.

"Umm… never have I ever…. This is hard." Al said.

"It's not a test, just say something." James sniggered at him. Al looked at James with a scheming smile.

"Never mind, Scorpius your turn." James said quickly.

"Never have I ever walked in on someone shagging." Al said.

"You little shit." James glowered at him and took a shot.

Since I had the outmost misfortune of walking in on a few people shagging because of prefect rounds, I took a shot as well, Scorpius following my action.

"Who'd you walk in on?" Dom asked me.

"A lot of people unfortunately." I said, trembling with the uneasiness the memories of those times made me feel. "And, I caught you that one time during rounds, remember?" I shot a glance at her.

"Ohh... right. Sorry 'bout that." She laughed it off.

"In fact, I think I walked in on most of you during rounds." I laughed at that and took another shot just because I wanted to.

"That does deserve you another shot." Fred laughed.

"Who did James walk in on and why do you know it Al?" Tomas asked.

"He walked in on me and Loren last year." Al said. Loren was his ex-girlfriend. I didn't like her one bit. It always seemed to me like she wasn't with him for genuine reasons and when I approached Al with that he said that he didn't mind if she was because  
"the sex is wicked" to quote him.

It was Scorpius' turn next.

"Never Have I ever-" He started but was cut off by James.

"You've probably done everything wicked already." James joked.

"You meant to say he's done _everyone_ already." Al said. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Very funny" Scorpius said, seeming annoyed. Why though? It is kind of true.

"Well, not me he didn't." Roxy said.

"Yeah, me neither." Alice followed.

Everyone looked to Dom who looked off to the side. She looked at us then, realized what they were waiting for, and just took a shot.

Al laughed.

"What? Sue me." She said arrogantly.

"When was that?" James asked her.

"None of your business." She said. I sensed something else there, like she didn't want everyone to know about that fact. Plus, she didn't tell me about it till earlier today. Maybe there was something more to their previous encounters she didn't want  
to share.

"Never have I ever shagged in a hot tub." Scorpius said quickly to divert the attention from Dom, he could tell she felt uncomfortable there.

Fred, Roxy and Al took a shot.

"Yes sis!" Fred said and high-fived her again.

"It's completely weird how you high-five her for having sex." James laughed, "If it were Lily, I'd probably vomit." He said shuddering.

"Disgusting." Al agreed.

"You seem really quite, you okay?" James whispered without catching anyone's attention.

"Yeah, just tired really." I whispered back. In fact, I was also a bit uncomfortable with this topic. I was beginning to open up sexually with Scorpius and felt comfortable to speak with him about it, but I didn't feel comfortable with sharing things  
like this with everyone.

"Never have I ever had a threesome." Fred said.

Scorpius took a shot.

"Of course you did! I aspire to be Scorpius when I grow up!" Fred said laughing. Al and James laughed hard. Wasn't it just mere minutes ago Fred said he didn't like Scorpius? He sure changes his mind quickly.

"Never have I ever had sex with someone and didn't know their name." Alice said.

"I confess I am an asshole." Fred said and took a shot. We laughed. "But in my defense, I was drunk and have just met the witch." He explained.

"Not sure if that is a good defense." Dom sniggered.

"Scor, you know every bird's name?" Al asked a bit in awe.

"Not know I don't. But when I shagged them, yes! Of course."

"Okay! And completing the first round, Rose is next!" James exclaimed.

"Never have I ever shagged in a shower." I said. Stunning the guys, since the girls knew I've had sex before.

"But… you haven't shagged at all." Al said bluntly.

"I have." I said, faking a brave nonchalant face.

"Who with?" Al asked. I wanted to say it was none of his business but I know he would take offend to that. So I lied.

"Aaron." Since Scorpius was sitting right beside Al I could see his face without meaning to. He had a dangerous expression on, like he was mad that I said I had sex with Aaron and not him. But does he really expect me to say I slept with him?

"So, no one shagged in a shower before?" Since no one took a shot, I reminded them we were still playing the game.

Everyone took a shot in silence. Apparently I was the odd one out. Somehow, and I know it's stupid, I felt ashamed to be the odd one.

The game has lost its fun and lighthearted nature after that, so we all decided to end the night there and go to bed.

* * *

 **Yay for an update!**

 **I am so glad you are enjoying this story!**

 **The reviews are so amazing! It really gets me into writing more.**

 **:)**


	11. Chapter 11

Later that night I was in my room reading a book in bed. But I was seething. I was angry and frustrated with myself. I didn't even fully realize why their reaction to not being a virgin anymore bothered me so much. I really wasn't reading the book anymore.  
/I don't even remember what it is about.

There was a knock on my door. Not in the mood to talk to anyone, I ignored whomever it was, hoping they would assume I'm asleep and leave me alone.

That wasn't the case.

Scorpius peeked through the small crack he opened and saw me very much awake and laying in my bed.

"Everything okay?" He asked, coming in although I would assume I made it obvious I'm not in the mood for company.

"Yes." I answered dryly without lifting my head from the book.

"And now answer like you're not a four year old." He could see through my obvious bullshit.

"Everything is great. Why would you think different?"

"Because, even though I've known you for a few days, I feel like I know you better than most people here." He said intensely.

"You don't know me." I realized I was acting like a bitch and he didn't deserve it one bit.

"Do you?" he asked just as intensely.

That was a low blow. Only a few hours ago did we talk about me not knowing who I truly am and how much it deeply bothered me.

I didn't answer that and averted my watering eyes back to the book.

"Okay." He said and turned around to head out the room.

"Wait." I said without really meaning to. I got out of bed and stood right next to it, debating what to say next. Why do I want him to stay?

"I'm sorry for acting like a bitch. I'm just…" What? I'm just what?

"Lost?" He asked, moving more towards me.

I looked into his eyes, those brilliant grey eyes, feeling tears coming up. He looked intensely at me, like he knows exactly how I feel. Hopefully he knows exactly how to fix it too.

"Yes. Lost." I said in what was barely a whisper.

He sat down on the side of the bed. I followed and sat next to him, pushing my knees up and wrapping my hands around them.

"What bothered you in the game?" He asked.

"Everything." I bitterly laughed.

"Start with something."

"Everyone's more experienced than me." I said solemnly.

"Of course they are, they all have been havingsex formuch longer than you have." He said as a matter of fact.

"I get that. But why does it bother me so much?" I asked mostly myself.

"Hard to say really. Sometimes there isn't much of a reason for something that bothers you. But you know I can easily fix that lack of experience of yours in a few days. We could start now." He smirked. He was layingdown now in front of me, his

legs dangling from the side of the bed, his hands behind his head, looking as relaxed as can be.

"I'm not in the mood for this flirting banter." I said with a straight face.

He sniggered and smirked. Again.

"What else is bothering you?" he asked.

"They seemed disappointed in me that I had sex."

"Yeah I got that vibe from the guys. But the girls were completely fine with that." He looked at me as if questioning why.

"They knew already." He looked a bit shocked. "Just that I had sex, not that it was with you." I assured him quickly.

"Oh… with Aaron?" he asked a bit ticked off.

"That… was really the only option. I had to say a name and they had just assumed it was him anyway. And I talked to Al before about maybe sleeping with Aaron before I decided to break it off with him." I looked at him then. No expression. "I can't possibly  
/tell them about this. _Us_. Yet." I explained further.

"Yeah, it might getugly." He agreed looking at the ceiling. We entered a comfortable silence. My head wasn't swirling with thoughts anymore like it did before. Looking at Scorpius, I could see that his was.

"Did anything I said bother you?" He looked at me then, searching my eyes as if the answer was there. And it was obviously.

"Not exactly bothered… More like it was eye opening." I said thoughtfully. I was still searching for the right word that can describe my feelings better. And I couldn't possibly tell himwhat it really made me feel.

"Eye opening?" He laughed.

"Do you really not feel anything towards the person you are shagging?" I asked. It felt way too weird that he didn't develop any real feelings towards girls he shags. Worrying really. A flashing-red-light kind of thing.

He looked at me in thought as if I asked him to explain how wand charming works.

"Attraction? Like sexual attraction?" He said as if seeking for conformation.

"Are you asking or is that really how you feel?"

He looked off to the ceiling.

"Do you not want to be loved? Or love someone?" I was truly curious, although I was aware my questions might be out of line.

"Maybe one day. Not now." He said detached.

Again, a comfortable silence fell upon us. Both thinking over and analyzing what was said. Looking for hidden meanings behind each other's words. It felt like we were both not in a place where we could share everything with each other. We both concealed  
/our deeper thoughts and feelings.

"What happened with Dom?" I debated asking that, but seeing as it seemed as if I had no filter at the moment, I let that slip.

"She didn't tell you?" he questioned.

"She just said you shagged earlier this year. Didn't say much more than that."

"We did." Was all he said. I waited for him to elaborate.

"And?" Obviously he wasn't going to continue talking unless I asked.

"If she didn't tell you herself then I don't think it's my place to tell you." He said nicely. He was uncharacteristically considerate and almost defensive of her. Suspicious.

"Did you hurt her?" Suddenly scared their encounters went terribly wrong.

His eyebrows knotted together in thought.

"Something like that, though not physically or intentionally." He looked to my eyes trying to convey he was out most genuine about it. I nodded.

We continued staring into space in silence for a few minutes.

"She wanted more." He whispered.

"What was that?"

"She wanted to have a relationship. A real one. I gave it a try. We went for a date in Hogsmead, but, I then told her it won't work, that I didn't want a relationship with her." He didn't look at me.

"Harsh. How many times did you shag?" I asked. Why do I care?

"Four times was it?" He wandered to himself. "How did this conversation become about me? We're talking about you and your sulking." He said with a smirk. Probably wanting to drop the subject of him and Dom.

"I was not sulking." I said laying on the bed next to him. We laughed because we both knew I was indeed sulking.

"I think this might be the first time I wanted to just talk with a girl and not shag her." He was bewildered with himself.

"Ouch. That hurt!" I faked being hurt.

"I did not by any means mean it like that!" He half sat up and pleaded with his eyes to believe him.

"Yeah I know, just messing with you. We both know I'm irresistible." I said yawning.

"Tired?"

"Yeah. Been a long day." My eyelids were drooping.

He leaned down and kissed me slowly. Just his lips. Nipping my bottom lip and taking it between his teeth and sucking slowly. Sensually. My heartbeat exhilarated. It was the sweetest and most sincere kiss I ever experienced.

I put my hand to his cheek, caressing it slowly, feeling his day old stubble prickling my skin.

He pulled away but I still held his cheek.

"What was that?" I asked. A KISS stupid! What could it have been?

"Just felt like it." he laughed.

"Seemed really random." I smiled.

"I have a new year's resolution for you." He said.

"It's not new year's." I looked up to him.

"Let's call it a new Rose year then."

"Sure. Then what is that resolution?"

"To not over think things. Let them happen." He said in this sort of profound, old ninja master voice.

"That won't be easy-"

"Hey! No over thinking!" he cut me. We both laughed.

"Then, when I start to overthink things, just kiss me." I cheeked.

"That works." He leaned down to kiss me again.

This time it was more fiery and exhilarating. I wanted nothing more than for it to last forever. A lifetime. But all too soon it ended. He pulled back and stood. I leaned on my elbows and watched him.

"Night." He said and went to the door.

He opened it and before he went out he whispered, "Besides, who would love me?" and left, closing the door behind him.

I was stunned for mere seconds as I sat there on the bed. Did he really just say that or was that a friction of my imagination? He was obviously referring to my previous question about love. Why would he feel like no one would love him. Dom obviously  
/was getting there. And I bet other girls he shagged with developed those kind of feelings towards him.

Heck, I think I can love him.

Someday.

* * *

 **Yay it's Friday!**

 **Thank you soooooooo much for the amazing reviews and the new followers!**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**


	12. Chapter 12

I had a great night of sleep. I was so exhausted from the previous day that I slept till 10 a.m.

It was only the third day of vacation and so much has happened already. Argg! The teenage drama!

It was still silent in the house, I gathered that everyone are either awake and out or still asleep. I went downstairs after changing out of my pajamas. Apparently, everyone were awake and out by the pool.

"Hey sleepy head. Feeling better today?" Al walked in and asked.

"Yeah, much better. I needed that long sleep." I said, grabbing a toasted piece of bread from the counter.

"Sorry about last night." He said, sipping from his glass of orange juice.

"It's fine really. I should apologize for dropping that all of a sudden."

"Why didn't you tell me about that before?" he asked. What the fuck do I tell him?!

"It felt weird to talk to you about that. I only told the girls the day before, and that was on accident as well." I laughed nervously.

"It's just… not like you, not to tell me things." I could tell he was still a bit suspicious of my reasoning, and probably a bit hurt too.

"I know. It won't happen again." I said with a smile. I didn't say I promised to tell him everything, so technically I wasn't obliged to tell him about Scorpius. Right?

"Did he treat you right?" He asked dead serious.

"Of course he did! Would you expect anything else of him?" If I would have had sex with Aaron, he would have been the perfect gentleman, as he was for the six months we were together.

"Then I don't really get why you broke up. I just assumed it was because you didn't want to have sex with him." He said.

"It just wasn't right. It didn't feel like we were meant to be. We would have ended it eventually so why drag it on?" I said honestly.

"So, there wasn't anything more than that?" he questioned.

"Nothing more, I swear." I smiled to him.

He hugged me.

"Why are you hugging me?" Not that I minded, but it seemed so out of the blue.

He sighed, "Do I need a reason to hug my favorite person ever?"

I laughed. "I think Scorpius will take offence to that. He'd break up with you."

Al pouted, "I might have to make that sacrifice for you." He said in mock seriousness.

"Now go and put a swimsuit on, we'll be spending most of the day in that pool." He ordered and went out.

* * *

We did end up spending most of the day in the pool. The guys had a wrestling match in the water while us girls had a graceful diving competition, which the guys scored.

I read the new book I got while the others enjoyed lazing around the pool.

It was nearing the evening time when we all decided to start washing up before we had to go to the beach for the bonfire we were so nicely invited to by Al's club catch – Clara.

"Is it alright if I go in the shower first?" I asked the girls.

"Sure." Dom answered for them all.

I went in the bathroom, took my swimsuit off, turned on the water and stepped in.

The door to the bathroom opened and closed quickly.

"Oh my Merlin! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I scolded.

"Sorry." Scorpius laughed and locked the door. "Maybe you should lock the door next time." He strutted to me.

"Like that could stop you." I cheeked.

"Too true." He smirked.

"Why are you here?" Not that I minded.

"I seem to recall you said last night that you've never shagged in a shower. I don't think you could go on with your life this way. We should fix that." He stripped his clothes off and entered the shower.

He was so sexy, like the models in those perfume ads that are dripping water from their toned abs.

We kissed fiercely. He pushed me up against the tiled shower wall and I shivered from the cool touch of the tiles and the warmth his wandering hands left on my body.

He was kissing my neck and the bathroom filled with the sounds of my panting and the sounds Scorpius' kissing made.

I grabbed his hard cock, loving the velvety feel of it. I stroked him lightly, knowing from past experiences how he likes it.

He stopped kissing my neck and met my eyes. We just looked at each other while I was stroking him. The lust in his eyes was hypnotizing. That rare grey color of them was way too appealing.

He stilled my hand and quickly turned me around so my back was to his front. It took me by surprise, I let out a gasp.

He sucked and bit the back of my neck, sending jolts of electricity down my back all the way to my core. With one of his hands, he kneaded my breast, pinching my nipple. With the other hand, he reached down to my entrance but he didn't enter. Instead,  
he fingered my clit.

"Ah! Yes Scor! Right there." I encouraged him.

I felt his erection on my butt, grinding up and down, teasing me. He was driving me crazy. I wanted his cock nestled within me now. I leaned forward and pushed my butt into him, hinting at what I wanted. Needed. And he understood right away. His hands  
moved to my hips and in one swift thrust, his cock was deep inside me.

We both grunted deeply.

"Rose, you feel so good." He breathed out.

He pounded into me, hard from behind, making spanking sounds reverberate through the bathroom walls.

This new position gave me a whole new sensation I haven't felt before.

"Rose?" That was not Scorpius!

We both stilled and I clamped a hand hard on my mouth. Scorpius was still deep inside me.

"Roxy?" I questioned out of breath. Thank Merlin the shower doesn't have clear glass doors because this was a situation I couldn't exactly explain myself out of.

"Yeah, just wanted to talk to you for a sec." She said. She sounded nervous for some reason.

"Can it wait till after I finish showering?" I shot Scorpius a panicked look. His head was resting on my shoulder, his eyebrows knitted together. He looked to be a bit in pain. I felt him move his hips and continue thrusting in me slowly. I looked at  
him alarmingly mouthing the word stop, afraid Roxy would realize what is happening right freaking next to her.

"I can't. I have to move." He whispered, his eyes pleading me to understand. No! I don't understand, I'm not a guy!

"It's only a minute. Like old times." Roxy said. In Hogwarts we would usually go to the showers together and talk while showering. But this is not the right time for that!

I was struggling not to make a sound so I didn't answer her.

"I think I fancy someone." Roxy said, not waiting too long for a reply.

"That's a good thing right?" I questioned and gasped as Scorpius hit a specially sensitive spot. He was still going torturously slow. I could hear his whispered panting since his head was extremely close to mine, his front flush against my back.

"I don't know. I don't think he's into me at all." She said. I heard her sitting on the counter.

"Who… Who is it?" I gasped, Scorpius' hand reached my breast and kneaded it.

"Tomas." She said shyly. This is so unlike Roxy to be shy about a guy. She usually is the one to instigate contact with the male kind and was pretty confident about that.

"Really?" Scorpius whispered incredulously, matching my own thoughts. Roxy didn't seem to be the kind to like Tomas. She usually went for the badass, never-present-to-your-parents kind of guy. Which wasn't a description fit for Tomas.

"What's wrong with liking Tomas?" I asked Roxy. Tomas was a quiet guy, mostly. He liked to study and learn about Magical History, which immediately puts him in the odd pile. He was fairly handsome, being tall with green-bluish eyes and dark hair, resembling  
his father.

"I think he fancies you… and… I thought you might fancy him too." Roxy said in question.

Scorpius gave a hard thrust and stilled. I put a hand to my mouth to stop a loud gasp from being heard.

"What the fuck?" I whispered-yelled at Scorpius.

"Sorry. Can't control this." He said with an apologetic smirk. I didn't believe him one bit. He is practically trained in fucking, can't he control himself in this very slippery situation?

He continued thrusting in a slow pace. When Roxy finally gets out of the bathroom, he will get such a lecture from me- Holy shit, he feels amazing!

"Rose? Everything alright in there?" She questioned.

"Tomas doesn't fancy me, and I certainly don't fancy him that way either. You should go for it. Like, now." I said hurriedly, wanting her to get a move on and get the hell out of here before I embarrass myself.

"You really think so?" She asked skeptically.

"Yes!" It came out more of a moan than an actual word.

Scorpius sniggered behind me. He was having too much fun from this situation.

"Thanks Rose. See you in a bit." She said merrily.

And she finally went out.

The second the door closed, Scorpius slammed into me fast and hard enough to make bruises form on my ass, forgetting all about my self-promise to lecture him. The all too familiar build up in the pit of my stomach was ready to explode.

"Ahhh! Almost. Harder." I was just spurting words out, his aggressive pounding making it difficult to think coherently.

He reached deeper into me by grabbing my hips and positioning them a bit higher.

I came undone then. "Scorpius!" I moaned his name, remembering the door is now unlocked and we didn't cast a silencing charm. Again.

"Rose! Yes." He also came, moaning my name, it made warmth spread in my heart.

I leaned my back to his chest, spent.

"That… was a first for me too." He giggled, still gasping for air.

"Never had an audience?" I asked and regretted immediately. I suddenly didn't want to know more about his past sexual experiences.

"Not like this no." He laughed. "I might tell you about it later. But be warned, it's extremely naughty." His hands were softly and slowly caressing my front while I was catching my breath and trying not to imagine the situation Scorpius was hinting at.

God… You created a monster.

* * *

We went down to the beach right before the sunset. Clara and her friends had a bonfire already going about a 10-minute walk from our mansion. Al went straight to Clara, kissing her and lifting her up. Awwwwe, these too are adorable!

"Hi Rose!" A French accented tall guy said to my left.

Holy crap! It's Ian from the club. The one that I was literally torn from while dancing.

"Ian!" I said surprised, "What a coincidence…?" I questioned.

"Well, not really. Clara is my sister." He explained with the most adorable smile. Now that I saw him not under the club lights, I could see he looked quite youthful and charming. He probably was around my age.

"Oh. Now that I see you both, you look very much alike." And they did, except that their height difference was pretty big.

"We're twins actually." He said. Well that explains it.

"Ian! Come meet Al." Clara shouted to him. He smiled again and left. He had this boyish charming smile that made me warm up to him immediately.

"Rosie, isn't that the guy from the club?" Roxy asked.

"Yeah…" We went to grab a beer.

"Didn't Scorpius need to wrestle you out of his arms? He said he was getting inappropriate." She looked at Ian with a hawk eye.

"He was completely exaggerating! We were just dancing when he rudely interrupted us." I took a swig from the bottle.

"Jealous perhaps?" She raised an eyebrow.

"What, Sorpius?!" I asked incredulously. Roxy nodded, "That is out most ridiculous! First of all, we're just friends, and second, I'm not his type." Lying was starting to become so easy to me now. Not a good sign for sure.

"I believe every girl with tits and a vagina is his type, but, yeah… I don't see you two together. You're too good for him." Roxy said. If only she knew how good _he_ was to me (*wink*).

"Did you get a move on Tomas yet?"

"Not yet." She shied away.

"Why are you so weird about it?" I questioned, her cheeks tinted red. "You really fancy him don't you?" I smirked.

"I think so… but it makes me act so shy around him, I freeze before I can get a word out. What is happening to me?" She laughed.

"Hey Tomas!" I shouted to him.

"What the fuck Rose?!" Her eyes were huge with bewilderment. I grabbed her arm right as she was starting to bolt.

"Hey Rose! Roxy…" He smiled shyly at Roxy. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh he fancies her, I sang in my head.

"Oh look it's Fred, I need to tell him something." And that ladies and gents is how you smoothly leave two people that obviously fancy each other but won't do anything about it, alone and create the perfect opportunity for them to talk.

"Freddie." I slid my hand in his elbow.

"Why do you have a proud face on?" He questioned.

"I just helped Roxy out. With a guy problem non the less. Me!" I laughed.

"Guy problem?" He looked at Roxy, "Is that tosser Tomas hitting on my baby sister?!" Well, boys will be boys. Or older brothers will be older brothers, more accurately.

I stopped him from moving, "Hey! Tomas is no tosser, you know that!" He looked at me with knowing eyes. Of course he knew that, he just felt obligated to put on the older brother act, "Just… let it happen." I suddenly took on the rule of the wise old  
man.

"Look at you. All grown up." He said mocking me, I'm sure.

It was already dark but the bonfire provided enough light and heat. Combined with the music it all made for a fun yet cozy atmosphere.

I sat beside Fred who was talking to one of Clara's friends. Ian came and sat next to me.

"Got you another beer." He offered with a smile.

"Thank you!" I smiled back.

"Cheers!" He said and clanked his beer bottle with mine. I laughed and took a sip.

"I'm sorry for the other night, for how my friend acted. It was out of line." I apologized.

"So he's your friend?" He asked suggestively.

Now reminding me that Scorpius was also here, I looked around for him. He was sitting in front of me with a blonde slut attacked to his hip. I mean, a blonde bitch. NO BRAIN! What I meant, was that he was talking to a blonde girl, probably Clara's friend,  
and she was leaning extremely close to him. No! Scratch that. She was fully sitting on his lap now. He certainly did not seem to mind.

Ian cleared his throat.

"Yeah, he's just a friend." I said without a hitch, drinking more from my beer.

Scorpius caught my eye as he was laughing at what the dumb blonde said. Well, two can play this game.

"So Ian," I said while placing a hand on his thigh, right above his knee, "I was very disappointed that our night got caught short the last time." I flirted.

"So was I," he said in his charming voice, "we'll need to make the most of it tonight." He continued.

I looked at Scorpius out of the corer of my eye, catching him still looking at me.

"We will." I said and leaned up to kiss him, knowing Scorpius will see.

Ian's kiss was sweet and had a teenagry kind of essence, whereas Scorpius' kiss felt strong and grownup. If that makes any sense at all.

His hand circled my hip and pulled me closer to him, I let the hand on his knee travel a bit higher up his thigh.

"Rosie." Fred said intently. Opps. Completely forgot he was there.

"Yeah?" I broke the kiss and looked at Fred innocently.

"Could you grab me another beer, please?" He urged me.

 _Really?_ I asked him with my eyes. His showed great intent and had a don't-mess-with-me vibe.

"I'll be right back." I told Ian. I got up and headed where the drink were.

"Isn't that the guy I had to physically pry off of you?" Scorpius came up to me.

"His name is Ian." I said grabbing a beer. I have had enough of this male bullshit ego, or whatever it was that made them act like pricks.

"You know what's really on is mind right?"

"You're one to lecture." I said bitterly and took a sip from the beer. I started to walk back to Ian when Scorpius grabbed my arm.

"You know what I mean, I'm just looking out for you. I don't want anyone messing with you." He said kindly.

Was it just me or did it actually seem like he might be jealous that I want to be with some other guy? Or maybe, he just isn't into sharing. Yeah, that seemed more likely.

"Duly noted." I dismissed him. He released my arm and I proceeded to return to my spot.

"Freddie? Wasn't there a cute French guy sitting right here before I left?" I questioned.

"Was there? I didn't notice." He said innocently.

At this point I just laughed and gave the beer to him. He grabbed me and pushed me to sit on him. Now, to others, this might seem completely weird since we're related, but this is just how we are.

"You know I love and care for you, so believe me when I say, that French guy will not treat you like you should be treated. He might look innocent, but he isn't. And when the right guy comes along, I will not hesitate to tell you that and I won't get  
in your way."

"Thank you Freddie. I'll take your word for it." I smiled at him. It warmed my heart that I have people that care about me. Not everyone gets to have this amazing supportive, albeit way-too-noisy family. I looked at Scorpius as that thought came racing  
in my head. Life wasn't as forgiving to him as it was to me. I hope someday, he'll get to have this kind of family love that I have.

"Everyone seems to have coupled." Fred pointed out.

True. Everyone did seem to couple. Not all were really couples, but everyone seems to have gathered in twos.

"What do you say we make this into an interesting night?" Fred asked with a raised eyebrow. Oh no! I know that look. And it is a deviously dangerous one.

"We?" I asked incredulously.

He ignored it.

* * *

 **How did it get to be friday so damn quickly?**

 **Anyway... you guys are amazing! Thank you for all the follows and favorites! And those brave ones that left a review, you are dearly appriciated!**

 **Did you like this chapter? It's the longest one yet!**

 **I actually caught up with my pre-written chapters, i haven't had time to write more :(**

 **If anyone has any suggestions for what Fred has planned, let me know!**

 **Enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13

A voice came into my head.

A voice of my ginger Aunt that told me only a few days ago " _Rose, hun, could you do me favor and keep an eye on everyone? You are the most sensible one and I fear with the combination of Al, Scorpius, James and Fred that things could get out of control pretty quickly_."

And I dumbly answered " _Sure will_."

Now, no one, and I mean _no one_ wanted to face the wrath of Aunt Ginny, for she might be the most feared creature to walk this earth known to man. More frightening than Voldemort himself. Maybe…

So I had to act and quickly.

"Freddie," I said sweetly while grabbing his hand, "you know I was sent here as a double agent. Aunt Ginny asked me to keep an eye on everyone and make sure no one got into trouble." At the name of Aunt Ginny he grimaced. "So don't do anything you would  
/regret later– No! Scratch that! Don't do anything I would regret later, because my head will be on that spike!" My eyes were pleading.

He just burst out laughing so hard he clutched his stomach.

"Jeez, you don't have to be a jerk about this." I said as everyone started looking our way and my cheeks heated.

"What's wrong with Fred?" Alice said coming to sit beside me.

"Sorry Rosie, your face was comical!" He took some deep breathes to calm himself down. "I was just going to suggest come fireworks. And maybe slip someone a truth serum, nothing that exciting…" He continued.

"Yay for fireworks!" Alice beamed.

"Who did you have in mind for the truth serum?" I asked.

"I propose Tomas!" Alice said right away.

"Why?" Fred asked suspiciously.

"Because he's been wanting to ask Roxy out for the longest time and he isn't brave enough to do it, so maybe the truth serum will help him out." She offered.

"I don't know about that.." He was still on the big brother act.

"Freddie, you know she did much worse than Tomas. We all remember your bitching about her past boyfriends," He made a disgusted face, no doubt remembering why he was bitching about them, "and I think they suit each other." The three of us watched said  
/not-yet-couple sitting a bit farther from us near the waters and talking, sitting a bit further apart from each other than they would both like.

"They seem stupidly helpless. It's our duty to help them." Alice chimed.

Fred looked at her incredulously, but he looked to be considering her words.

"Fine." He let up.

"Yay!" Both Alice and I cheered.

"Go get two cups of some drink and put this vial in one of them and give it to Tomas, the other one without the serum give to Roxy." He said to me and gave me the vial. "I'll go set up for the fireworks."

We did as we were ordered. I got two shots, because then I knew that Tomas will drink all of the serum. We then went over to the couple.

"A toast!" I said, presenting them with the shots, Alice had two more for the both of us.

"What for?" Roxy asked as she took the un-spiked shot from me and Tomas took the spiked one.

"For new beginnings." I said and raised the glass.

We all clinked the shots together and downed them.

"Have fun!" Alice said and dragged me to the place we occupied before, leaving the yet-to-become couple alone.

We giggled as we sat but my giggle was cut short as I saw the blonde slut sucking Scorpius's face off. They were making out furiously. There was something that felt completely wrong to see the guy you just had sex with about two hours ago, making out  
/with someone else. Made me feel… replaceable.

"Oh no." Alice whispered sadly.

"What?" I looked at her scrunched up face in worry.

"You like him." She said simply.

"What? Who?" I looked around frantically.

"Scorpius. You like Scorpius." She smiled.

"…I do not. We're friends. I like him as a friend." I explained.

"I know that look." She said sympathetically as she watched Scorpius and the blonde going at it, "It's how I looked at James when he was with Cassie, before he realized how I felt about him." She looked at me knowingly.

"It's nothing like that. He's… well, he's Scorpius. Nothing like that is going to happen." I wasn't sure if I was trying to convince me or her. But truly, it would never work. He isn't suited for a monogamist relationship. As much as a good guy that he  
/is when you get to know the real him, he is messed up. Badly. I don't think I could handle that and I didn't know if he was ready nor willing to change his ways.

"I think it could happen, you know. And despite what some of your family members might say, I think there is nothing wrong with dating him. Plus, he's cute" She said kindly. James better be appreciating what he has and never ever let Alice go.

"By all means, you date him." I winked at her.

"Haha," she mockingly laughed, "I'm taken. Completely and fully taken." She said with a content sigh.

"Gross." I laughed.

Multiple wheezing sounds were heard around the fire and that can only mean Fred has started his show.

Specks of white, silvery swirly lights flew about everyone's heads, drawing everyone to gather in awe and curiosity at the center.

Then, when Fred got everyone's attention on the swirling lights, he went full out. The crowd went 'ohh' and 'ahh' when the fireworks exploded creating intricate designs in the midnight sky. Standing next to me were Roxy and Tomas.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She said to Tomas.

"You're beautiful." He said back to her. I smiled at how sincere and innocent it sounded. I couldn't exactly tell but I bet Tomas was blushing furiously.

Then they kissed! Finally! It's like a scene straight out of an obnoxious rom-com. I looked at Alice who was next to James and pointed out the couple next to me. She smiled big and mouthed a "thank merlin" and averted her gaze back to James who kissed  
/her.

Looking around me, I saw couples kissing, holding hands and laughing and suddenly I felt awkwardly alone without at least Fred at my side. I looked back to the fireworks, only seeing blurry colors as my eyes watered. I quickly caught myself and gained  
/control over my emotions. I just got out of a relationship a month ago! I don't need someone to make me happy, I can do that on my own. And someone who will be right for me will come along one day. But until then, there's no need to feel sorry for  
/myself.

I still felt awkward though.

I felt a hand brush my right shoulder and looked to find the last person I had expected to be next to me at the moment. You guessed it! Scorpius.

"Hey friend." He smirked.

"Hey friend." I laughed lightly. "Wasn't there a more entertaining blonde thing that was keeping you otherwise engaged?" I asked, still looking at the fireworks.

"Otherwise engaged…?" He laughed lightly at my wording, "She was… too pushy. I don't like that." He said, looking at the fireworks as well.

I turned my head slightly in his direction to study his face. The lights dancing off his slightly tan than usual face were making his eyes look like diamonds. He had a small smile painted on his mouth and his eyes followed the show with wonder in them.

As I wasn't exactly being discreet, he noticed me staring at him and looked back at me. I didn't shy away from the look and he smiled bigger. I mirrored his smile and shifted my eyes back to the show.

His mouth was right next to my ear when he whispered "what do you say we got out of here?"

My thoughts exactly.

I grabbed his hand and we slipped back from the crowd unnoticeably. We began on the walk back to the mansion.

"I saw you meddling with Roxy and Tomas." The night around us was quiet, the only sound was the distant fireworks and the sound of our feet moving through the sand.

"Meddling?! In this family?! No way." I said sarcastically and we laughed. "It wasn't what I would consider meddling, it was just us giving them a push in the right direction." I shrugged.

"They still seem a bit off to me. Roxy is such a fiery and adventurous girl and Tomas is… bland. Quiet. Nice." He ticked off characteristics in his head.

"Maybe she got tired of the bad boys type she usually went for. She might seem like a strong person and like it didn't bother her when her past relationships broke apart but I know it hurt her. Maybe she's just sick of being hurt. And Tomas won't hurt  
/her." I noticed my hand was still clutching his so I let it go as casually as I could.

"Not with the kind of family that you have. He won't dare hurt her." I shared his smirk at that.

"I saw Fred scaring that French guy away…" His tone made it seem like he wanted my thoughts about that.

"So?" I wouldn't make this easier on him.

"So… when I tried to tell you to be wary of him you bit my head off, but when it's Fred it's okay?" He didn't seem angry.

We could see the mansion coming to our sight.

"I just figured it's a waste of energy to keep arguing with the both of you about Ian when I didn't even feel much towards the guy. It was just the principle of you both not letting me make my own decisions myself that bothered me." We entered the mansion  
/from the side and went up the stairs towards our rooms. A devious thought came to my mind.

"I'm not tired yet…" I said suggestively, standing in front of Scorpius.

"What did you have in mind?" He quirked his eyebrow.

"Do you think the others will come back soon?" I questioned.

"Maybe not for a while." He smirked, catching on to my train of thoughts.

"Then put on a swim suit and meet me by the pool." I didn't wait for his answer as I slipped back to my room.

I fished out a shimmering silver bikini I bought with Dom before we came here, and stripped out of my clothes. After tying it securely, I went out of my room. The house was utterly quiet save for the sound of singing summer crickets. I found my way in  
/the dark of the house to the back. Scorpius was sitting at the edge of the pool with his feet in the water.

I pulled my hair in a high bun on top of my head and kneeled beside him.

"I was thinking of the hot tub." I looked into his eyes as they crinkled with his smirk.

We both sank into the hot tub and sat in front of each other.

The steam coming up from the waters caressed my face and made me feel… daring.

"Any… particular reason why you suggested the hot tub?" He inquired.

I slowly started to untie the bottoms of my bikini, all the while looking into his eyes, knowing that he notices my movements under the water and followed them.

"I remember you saying something about not having shagged in a hot tub…?" I said as I took off my bottoms and left them on the edge of the tub. His eyes followed my movements. I then brought my hands behind my back to untie the top and slithered slowly  
/towards him.

"Hmmm…" He said in mock thinking, "I think I did say something like that." He cheeked.

I was right in front of him now, I could feel his breath on my face as I discarded my top and slung it at the edge right by Scorpius's shoulder.

We were both holding each other's gaze, hovering in the water, mere inches separating us, with the sound of the water lightly splashing about in the tub and the tension sizzling in the air between us. It was clear we were in a battle. A battle to test  
/which of us will make the first move, the first touch to ignite our fire.

"Do you want to kiss me?" I asked him with hooded eyes.

"Yes." His voice was husky, his want and need can be heard clearly.

"Do you want to touch me?" I asked as I backed away.

"Yes." He growled.

I backed away until I reached the edge of the tub. I reached back with my hands, grasping the edge and pulled myself up to sit on it, my legs still half in the water. His eyes all the while following my every move, watching every droplet of water falling  
/from my naked skin.

I spread my legs and exposed my entrance, only for him to see.

"Do it." I ordered fiercely.

And he was done playing. He pounced like an animal in heat. He kissed me ferociously and his hands cupped and teased my breasts with such power it was almost violent. Almost. It ignited such an intense lust in me it was almost too much to bare. I wanted  
/to reach a release as fast as possible and simultaneously make it last forever. My mind went to overdrive.

He kissed and bit at my lips, drawing my tongue to his mouth. He released my lips just as fast and bit at my throat, my pulse point, no doubt leaving angry looking red marks behind.

His pelvis rocked into mine, mimicking the oh so desired moves I'd like his cock to make. But he was still clothed. I reached my hand to fumble at his bottom's strings. Untying them was a difficult task at the moment so at my frustrated sigh, Scorpius  
/pulled his eyes to meet mine and with a husky giggle that can send any women to heaven and back, he untied and discarded of his bottoms.

The sight of his fully erect cock made my mouth water and my stomach clench in anticipation.

"Now, please." I pleaded.

He laughed at my unashamed pleading to be fucked. "Not yet."

He latched himself to my nipple and sucked hard, making me involuntarily let out a moan which only last week would have made me blush with embarrassment, but… I've been corrupted it seems. He swirled his tongue around my nipple and grazed his teeth around  
/it. I ran my hand through his hair and back and squeezed his toned god-send of an ass, enticing a moan from him. He detached himself from my nipple with a wet pop and looked into my eyes. We were both panting for breath, me a bit harder than him.

"Now?" I mewled.

But he just laughed. Again.

Without averting his gaze, he plunged two fingers into my entrance, making me shudder and whisper his name.

"What was that?" He asked in a whisper as he leaned his forehead to mine.

"Scorpius." I drawled out his name as I whispered it.

With the position we were in, anyone could see us. I was sat at the edge of the tub with my legs spread wide open and Scorpius stood between them with one hand fingering me and the other on one of thighs, securing me.

"Please.. Hurry." I moaned out.

"I don't want to." He smiled.

"Someone might see us." I tried to reason. But truth was, I didn't care if Godric Gryffindor himself were to see us, I just wanted him to fuck me. Hard.

"I don't care." He nibbled my ear.

He inserted a third finger in, making my feel just a bit more full, but not yet… there. He pumped in and out slowly, hitting as deep as his fingers would let him.

"Faster." I groaned. He didn't comply with my needs.

I grabbed his cock and pumped him up and down tightly, focusing more on the tip since I knew it's more sensitive to him.

He pulled his fingers out and stopped my hand from moving on his cock. He looked into my eyes, one hand of his clutching the end of the tub and the other clutching mine.

"You…" He drawled out with a wide smirk.

"What..?" I smiled what I thought was a devious smile.

He drew closer to me, our bodies almost flush, my skin becoming hotter and hotter by the second, the tub's water doing nothing to ease the temperature. His hands traveled from my thighs to my middle, holding my waist. His mouth was touching mine but just  
/barely.

"You're amazing." He mumbled to my mouth.

He plunged into me, so quickly and sharply it made my eyes roll back as I let out a choked gasp. He didn't move, but savored the moment, as if trying to burn every single sensation and touch to his memory. But I needed him to move, to get me to that sweet  
/release I've been edging towards from the very start. But he knew it. He was fully aware of the torture he's putting me through.

"I swear I will avada you if you don't mo–" I didn't even get to finish my threat when he moved.

And boy when he moved it was wild.

* * *

 **Time seems to fly by! It's already freaking JUNE!**

 **I felt really good writing this week! Thank you for your support.**

 **And… we're at 8,000 views! How amazing is that?**

 **I'm thinking that the next chapter will be the last of the vacation chapters. What do you say?**

 **Make sure to leave a review to tell me your thoughts and if you liked the chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

I was up before sunrise. I woke at half past six and couldn't go back to sleep. So I got dressed and went outside for a stroll on the beach.

The sunrise was beautiful as I walked along the beach, the waters lightly hitting my feet. The air as slightly cool but the rays of the rising sun delicately caressed my skin and kept me warm.

I liked the morning silence. I could see and hear no one but the waves hitting the sand. It made me want to not think of anything, to clear my mind and let the sound take over my thoughts.

But, being me, that lasted for a good few seconds. All too soon, I started to ponder at the last few days. My mind drifted to that morning conversation I had with Scorpius about me. About who I am and what I aspired to be in life. I remembered how for  
the last two years, the very notion of thinking about that subject would give me anxiety. But now, I realized I should let things happen. Like the waves, I'd let the sea lead me to where I need to go, hoping I won't meet my crashing point but lightly  
dissolve into another wave.

The Auror tryouts were next week, and I decided to fully give it my all. I still wasn't sure if that was my true destiny, but I knew for sure that I wanted to be able to help people, and maybe being an Auror was my way to accomplish that.

As my stomach grumbled, I decided that my ponder time was due to finish and headed back to the Mansion.

Upon entering the kitchen, I met with a smiling Roxy.

"You're up early." I said with an air of disbelief.

She looked up from her coffee.

"Oh.. Yeah.. I just woke up." She said with a shrug and a little smile.

"So…." I drawled as I poured a cup of coffee for myself, coming up to lean my back against the counter next to her.

"So?" She didn't meet my eye.

"Spill already!" I was excited to hear what happened after I left.

"We kissed." She smiled into her coffee. "And he told me he wanted to do that for the longest time but didn't think I would be in to him because of the previous guys I dated, said I had a "type" and he didn't fit that."

"You do have a type, or well, you did till now." I laughed. As we were talking, I piled every breakfast item known to men and started munching.

"I felt it just.. click between us. He feels right." She almost whispered.

"Awww, I'm so happy for you! You deserve someone that will be good to you." I smiled big.

"Cheers to that." She giggled. We sipped our coffee in a moment of silence.

"And…?" I drawled again.

"And what?" She asked confused.

"How was the shag?" I pried.

"There wasn't any shagging." She said nonchalantly.

"Nothing?"

"Nope."

"Clothes came off?"

"Everything stayed in its place."

"Groping?" I was a bit bewildered at this point. Roxy is known to jump the guy if she was into him and not wait for a few more dates before shagging.

"We literally just kissed." She said dismissingly.

"Huh." I said, still confused.

"I don't want to ruin it with the sex. Not that the sex will be bad, but I want to do this the proper way. I want to get to know him, and he to know me better. And I want the sex to be out of more sincere feelings than pure lust or need to get off." She  
said seriously. Which, coming from Roxy, was weird.

"Did we somehow switch bodies and I wasn't aware of it? Because you're sounding like me.." Or more like who I used to be. I nervous laughed.

She giggled, "Maybe it's just me realizing what love really is and I want to try harder for him."

I smiled in understanding, "I get that."

"Don't look so down! You'll find someone like that too." She said.

"Was I looking down?" I didn't even realize. She nodded. "I seriously wasn't feeling down. I'm happy for you. And I'm in no rush to meet the love of my life right now. I'm just short of 18, I've still got time." I laughed. I really did feel that way.

"All of this sappy talk is making me feel a bit cringy…" She said shivering.

"Glad to see the Roxy I know is still in there!" We both laughed.

We continued stuffing our faces in various breakfast foods until the rest of the house woke. As it was our last day, we decided to lay out by the pool to make the most out of the blazing sun, as we were sure to miss it in England.

Throughout the day, I noticed something was up with Alice. She seemed to ignore me and yet I'd catch her looking at me a lot more than usual, with a face I didn't quite understand.

Right after lunch, I decided I've had it with that.

"Alice." I called as we were cleaning up after lunch.

"What?" She asked, not looking at me.

I took her elbow and dragged her down that hall where no one was around.

"What is your problem?" I demanded.

"Nothing." She said, unconvincingly. I stared her down.

"Okay…" She gave up real quick. "I saw you." She said not looking at me.

"Saw me..?" I tried to fish for more information than that.

"Last night. In the hot tub. With Scorpius's dick right up in you."

I was silent, I didn't know what to say.

"I told you yesterday that you would make a nice couple and you said you had no feelings for him. You lied to me. And, I had to keep James from not seeing you." Oh, she was angry.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, but I wasn't lying. I really don't have any feelings towards him, we are just friends. We're not a couple."

"You could have fooled me. You're not one to have sex without being in a relationship. You always say how sex should be something two people in love do."

"I got over that." I said simply.

"That was quick."

"You can't tell anyone! No one knows about this arrangement other than me and Scorpius." I begged.

"What.. arrangement?" Oh no, did I say 'arrangement'. Shit.

"Um… we kind of.. made this deal, that.. we would have sex.. as friends." I struggled with looking at her face.

"For someone as smart as you, you're stupid." She said with a straight face.

"Wha- what do you mean?"

"You should know from the countless movies and tv shows that are centered on friends with benefits or fuck-bodies, that it never truly works."

"Yeah, but those are movies. It could work in real life. It is working for us." I tried to reason.

She let out an exasperated breath, "For now it does." She said dismissingly and began to walk away.

"You won't tell right?" I was frantic.

"Of course I won't! I won't do that to you." She said genuinely.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"If you need to talk about it, I'm here for you."

"You're an angel." I squeezed her shoulders.

"By the way, he has an amazing ass."

I laughed. Don't I know it.

* * *

The day went by real fast. I spent most of the afternoon in a wizarding chess match with Al and Scorpius which was so much fun. Al beat both of us, as per usual. He learnt all the strategies from Uncle Harry so it was borderline unfair, but we still tried  
to beat him.

"How about we watch a movie?" Tomas suggested after dinner.

"Sure." I agreed.

"No can't do." Dom said with a cheeky smile.

"Why is that, Cuz?" James questioned, already claiming a spot on the snuggliest single coach ever.

"I, have a date." She said proudly.

"With who?" I quirked.

"Only with the most gorgeous, tall, dark and Spanish guy I met yesterday evening." She swooned.

I giggled, "Okay. Have fun, use protection, and remember we leave tomorrow morning." As the reigning responsible adult, it was my duty to say that.

"Yes mom." She said, giggling as she walked out.

"And don't get too drunk because we need all the details from you tomorrow!" Roxy chimed.

Dom's laugh could be heard down the hall.

We settled in the living room. James and Alice snuggling together on the single couch, Roxy and Tomas on the rug lying together and Fred next to them with a beer in hand. I was sitting on the larger coach behind the rug with Scorpius next to me.

"Where's Al?" I noticed he disappeared.

"He went to Clara, probably spend the night there." He said.

"Lucky guy." Fred said.

The movie was on, it was a Fantasy action movie which I wasn't paying much attention to. Fred fell asleep at the begging, probably didn't get enough sleep last night as me and Roxy saw his one night stand leave the Mansion in the morning.

My mind kept drifting to the conversation I had with Alice earlier. If I was being honest with myself, which looks to be a trend with me at the moment, I should be more worried that someone found out about us, even if it was only Alice. But instead, I  
was a bit relieved to know someone else shared my secret and they weren't freaking out about it.

At that moment, I realized a peculiar thing. From my current position, being on the large couch, the others couldn't see me, their backs to me. That meant, they couldn't see Scorpius either.

Hmmm. What a girl to do when a movie is not interesting, you're sitting right next to a fine piece of ass, and no one can see you?

Oh the possibilities.

I smirked.

I scooted closer to Scorpius, our thighs now touching. He was well engrossed in the movie, that he didn't even take notice of it.

I reached for the button of his jeans and opened it easily, and still, no indication that he noticed my moves. But as I slid his zipper open, he looked down to my hand and then slowly, followed my limb all the way to my glinting eyes.

He quirked an eyebrow in question.

I bit my lip and reached inside his now opened jeans. He didn't wear underwear.

I palmed his velvety soft length and gave it a slight squeeze. He grunted low and I could feel that vibration on my hand.

"Shhh…" I mouth and pointed out our surroundings.

He looked around and smirked, averting his eyes back to the tv. Scorpius apparently wasn't one who minded public display of affections, even when the affections were steamy and in most countries illegal in public. Oh well..

As I stroked, he began growing hard, now no longer able to be hidden inside his jeans, I freed his cock from its confines.

Thankfully, it was relatively dark as there was no light except for the tv and all the other occupants in the room were either occupied by the movie or themselves, not bothering to look behind them at me, un-shamefully giving Scorpius a hand job.

His breath exhilarated as I went up and down his shaft, taking extra care to squeeze the top more and go all the way down slowly.

His hand came to rest on my thigh and began to lightly stroke my skin until I stilled his hand and lifted it back to his side.

He looked at me in question and I shook my head in decline. It's my turn to torture him now.

He moved his hips up, as if indicating he wanted me to go faster than I was. Oh, how sweet revenge is! I wanted him to be begging me for release.

I continued my slow torture, all the while hearing his low grunts of primal frustration.

I really wanted to take his cock in my mouth but was afraid that might draw attention.

I looked around, Alice fell asleep while James was hypnotized by the film. Tomas and Roxy playing footsie and also watching the movie intently.

Should I?

Shouldn't I?

I unconsciously pumped him faster and he was positively whimpering by now. He looked at me and his eyes were pleading.

So I stopped altogether and put my hands to my lap, gazing at the tv again.

The sound of pure rage and disbelief that came from his throat was just too amusing.

"You minx." He whispered.

I moved my face closer to his.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Finish what you started." He said huskily, indicating his raging hard cock.

"Arg, my hand is all cramped. You can finish it yourself." I gave myself a high five in my head. His mouth was gaping open.

"Please." He begged.

I looked him over. I quite like the look of a pleading helpless Scorpius. Note to self – do this again, whenever possible. Hehe.

I leaned my head down to his lap, taking his cock in my mouth wholly. I swirled my tongue all over his length, from his tip all the way to the base. I bobbed my head fast and sucked hard. And that was all it took for his release.

His moan was low and hushed and I could tell it was killing him not to be able to scream out. He liked being vocal, it was part of the fun. He emptied himself in my mouth and I drank him dry. I cleaned him with my tongue all the while looking up to his  
eyes. They were full of heavy lust and appreciation. His mouth was slightly opened, drawing heavy breathes and trying to calm his raging heartbeat.

I tucked him inside his jeans and zipped him up.

"You're welcome." I whispered to his ear.

Load knocking was heard on the window.

"What was that?" Alice asked groggily.

Thank Merlin and the Gods above that that bird came knocking not a second before it did, because then I would have definitely been caught with my mouth around Scorpius's cock. And that wasn't something I could easily explain myself out of.

James got up to the owl that was carrying a letter.

"It's for Scorpius." He said and gave it to him.

He took it suspiciously, "Who could it be at this hour?" He asked himself while looking at me.

He read it and quickly sat up and went for the stairs.

"Hey!" I went after him.

The door to his room was left opened, I saw him spelling his belongings to his case. He changed out of his clothes to clean ones.

"What happened?" I asked, concerned now. I sat on the bed and looked at him, he didn't look frantic or worried, just hasty and composed.

"I have to go." He said while grabbing his now packed case and wand. He went out of the room without a second glance and I followed. He rushed down the stairs to the hall near the entrance.

"Wait a second! Where are you going?" I screamed after him, catching him near the fireplace that was connected to the flow.

He proceeded to spell it to turn on.

I grabbed at his upper hand. "Hey, slow down. What's wrong?" I asked softly.

"It's my mother." He said looking at me finally. "She's in the hospital. It's bad." He said and went to go inside the flow.

"Wait!" He stilled. "I'll go with you." I said as I went to turn around to gather my things.

"No," He said quickly. "I don't need you to come." He said. I know he didn't mean it as an insult, but that stung bad.

I was stilled by his comment and couldn't think fast enough before he was already gone in a flash of green light.

* * *

 _ **Yes it's late I know! But I wasn't happy with the chapter I wrote before this and I didn't want to rush and post something I really didn't like.**_

 _ **I don't love this chapter either but it's waaaay better than what I had before.**_

 _ **I hope I'm gonna get my inspiration back and be excited again to be writing this story.**_

 _ **Please review!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**

 **Let's just say, inspiration struck hard. All thanks to the amazing and encouraging reviews and all the follows and favorites! You guys are amazing!**

* * *

"What was that?" James said from behind me, pulling me from my daze.

"He… something came up at home." I said, spinning back to go to my room. I needed to call Al right away! I had no idea where I put my damn phone since we rarely even use it.

"Accio phone." I finally screamed when I've ran out of places to look for.

I pressed on Al's number and put the phone to my ear while it rang.

"Come on Al.. pick up.. pick up." I chanted while waiting.

"Rose?" He picked up finally.

"Scorpius got an owl from home saying his mother is in the hospital and it's bad. He packed up and flooed to the hospital." I said, getting right to the point.

"Oh, shit." He said solemnly.

"I offered to go with him but he didn't want me to." Tears were threatening to fall.

"He is.. personal about that stuff. He didn't mean anything by it." He said, probably sensing the distress from my voice.

"I know about his mother, he told me everything."

"Oh, I see." He had nothing more to say on the subject.

"How about you come over and we both go to the hospital?" I was frantically pacing by now.

"… I don't know Rose. I want to be there for him, really… but, he might truly not want anyone there." He argued.

"He barely looked at me Al. One moment we were watching a movie and he was smiling and then he read that letter and frantically bolted in like less than a minute. It seems really serious." I obviously left out the part that he smiled because I gave him  
an orgasm.

"Rosie… I know you've gotten really close since graduation, but you don't know him like I do. Anything that has to do with his family and his mother in particular is extremely sensitive to him. If he would have wanted any of us there, we would have known."

"Then what do we do?" I still wanted to do something to show my support.

"We should wait until tomorrow. Go back home as planned and then I'll call him." I wasn't sure I wanted to wait that long… "Rosie?" He asked after I didn't answer.

"Yeah.. okay." I said finally.

"He'll be fine." I didn't doubt that he would be fine, but I wanted to be there for him and help him get through a tough time. I know I would want my closest friends if one of my family members was in a hospital and in really bad health. Scorpius also  
mentioned before that her condition is fatal, which made me assume the worst of her current condition.

"He will. See you tomorrow." I said and hung up, not waiting for his response.

I brushed out my hair, changed my shorts and tank to black fitted jeans and a navy top. Spelled all my belongings to my case and floated it down to the entrance. I wouldn't take it with me in case I did come back before tomorrow morning, so I left it  
there.

I inched quietly to the fireplace, not wanting to alert the others to my departure.

I then realized something that popped to my head when Scorpius flooed – how can he floo such a long distance? Something like that needed to be approved of and properly connected through the department of travel regulations; otherwise, you would have to  
use a portkey. And then I recalled something my mom once told me about emergency floo – you could floo to any magical hospital or Auror department from anywhere in the world without any special arrangements. I just never had any use for that information  
until now.

" ." I dropped the floo powder and came out a second later to the front entrance of the hospital.

I went up to the reception.

"Hi, could you point me to..?" What was Scorpius's mother name? I had no idea…

"To?" The brown-eyed receptionist asked.

"Mrs. Malfoy's room." I said.

She looked at me and then swished her wand at her papers.

"Are you family?" She asked even though her face clearly said she knew fully well I'm in no way a Malfoy or anywhere near a family relative to them, but a Weasley. There just wasn't any faking it.

"No but-"

"Then I'm not allowed to disclose any information on the patient, by the family's request." She said professionally.

"But I-"

"Rose?" A voice I was familiar with asked from beside me.

"Vic!" I saw Victoire in her Healer uniforms just coming from a patient's room. "I'm so glad to see you!" I rushed over to her.

"What are you doing here? Is everyone okay?! Is it Dom?" For a Healer, Vic wasn't very much the calm and collected type, but in fact, tended to freak out if anything were to happen to people she knew.

"No! No! Nothing of the sort. It's actually Scorpius' mother. She was admitted not long ago and I don't know which room she's in and the receptionist won't tell me." I said.

"Scorpius?! Since when did you two even talk?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"It's a long story… could you maybe help me?" I said with pleading puppy eyes.

"Yeah sure, I know where she is. Come along." She smiled and led me to the elevators.

"Weren't you in Ibiza?" She questioned while we waited for the elevator.

"Yeah, we were supposed to all get back tomorrow morning." We went inside the elevator and Vic punched the button for the top floor.

"How's Dom doing? Did anyone get in trouble?" She questioned.

"Didn't know you were one for gossip, Vic." I teased.

"Well.." she coughed and her cheeks reddened a bit. "She'll tell me anyway. She blabbers on forever." We both laughed.

The doors opened and we went down the hall.

"It's the second door there. Do you want me to go in with you?" She asked.

"No… I should go alone." I said.

"Okay. See you later." She said.

"Vic, could you maybe not mention this to anyone?"

"Of course. Not my business to tell." She said with a wink. If only all members of this family thought like that…

The door was closed, I couldn't hear any indication that there was anyone inside. There was no name of the patient residing in the room.

Do I knock? Or just go right in? What do I even say? His father will probably be there too. Shit. I didn't think this through.

The door opened and I was saved from my internal battle.

It was a tall man with silver hair and blazing grey eyes, that same grey that draws me in, that I love so much. He was most definitely Scorpius' father.

"You are?" He asked with an annoyed tone.

"Umm.. Rose." I said, a bit uncomfortable under his asserting gaze.

"Rose?!" Scorpius came to stand behind his father and he looked annoyed with me as well. "I told you not to come." He was glowering.

"And I didn't listen." I said stubbornly.

"Ah. Weasley?" His father asked.

"This is Rose Weasley and she is leaving." Scorpius said and grabbed my arm.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. What the fuck is wrong with him.

"Is that anyway to treat a witch?" His father did not look pleased.

"I told her not to come here. I don't want you here." He was extremely agitated now.

"So you've said several times already. And here I am, thinking you might need a friend at you side for support but were too proud to admit it." I was beyond livid and hurt by him. I was genuinely worried for him and his mother and he talks to me as if  
I mean nothing to him. I tried putting my thoughts and feeling into my eyes and "speak" to him through them.

"She came all this way for you, son. Let her stay." His father clearly caught on to what I was feeling. "I was just going to get us coffee. Would you like something?" His father asked me as he went out the door. His demeanor changing from annoyed to friendly  
way too suddenly.

"No, thank you." I said softy, barely above a whisper. I had angry hurt tears in my eyes I was struggling to keep back.

Scorpius looked at me and then at his father. Without a word he went back to sit beside his mother's bed. His father went down the hall to the elevators, leaving me to hover at the door, debating if Scorpius deserves my company or not.

I came to a conclusion that his acting out was due to his mother's condition, and that he isn't aware that what he says hurt me. At least I truly hope that was the case.

I brushed the tears away and took a steadying breath before going inside the room.

It was only Scorpius and his father there, no other relatives, if he even has any.

His mother was lying on the bed, connected to all sorts of tubes and machines. She couldn't breathe on her own so they had to put a breathing bubble spell on her. She looked pale, so so pale, her skin looked transparent. She looked malnourished, her cheeks  
sunken in and the bones on her hands and arm more prominent than should normally be. The skin beneath her eyes was purplish black. There was no other word to describe her but – she looked like a dead person. If it were not for her chest rising up  
and down, you wouldn't have known a difference.

Scorpius was clutching her hand and held his head with the other one.

Tears sprang to my eyes immediately. This was too heartbreaking. I never had to go through a close person dying, my father or some other family member would occasionally get hurt because of their jobs or pure stupidity, but it was never this bad.

There was no doubt about it.

Scorpius' mother was dying.

I accidently let out a chocked sob, my eyes going wide with horror. I didn't want him to see me like this. As his head spun to see what the noise was about, I whirled away so my back was to his face, and started to brush away my tears frantically.

Strong arms enveloped me from behind and clutched me tightly to a firm chest. His intoxicating manly smell surrounding me and giving me comfort.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. His voice seemed to choke.

I twisted around in his arms, crushing my face to his chest, circling his torso and clutching the shirt from his back and let out a wail.

I could feel his tears on my shoulder, but he didn't sob.

I fully on bawled my eyes out as he caressed my back, drawing slow circles in an attempt to sooth me. Slowly, I started to calm down. My tears flowed to a stop, my breath came out even and my heart rate slowed. There was still a dull ache in my chest,  
but his warm hug seemed to sooth that as well.

"I'm sorry." I said to his chest. "I came here to be strong for you and give you comfort, but instead I'm the one breaking down." I said through my last tears.

He pulled me back a little to look at my face.

"I'm sorry I said those things. I'm glad you came." He said softly while brushing the tears that dribbled down my face.

"I'm sorry." I said again, I didn't know what more was appropriate to say in this kind of situation.

"Don't apologize.." He sighed, "I don't deserve you. You're such a kind person." He seemed to be talking to himself. "Thank you." He kissed my cheek.

He took my hand and guided me to a seat next to the bed.

We both sat down and just gazed at her.

"They said her body is shutting down." He said with clouded eyes. "Her.. kidneys failed, that's why she is connected to the dialysis." He paused to take a long breath. "She can't breathe and her heart rate and blood pressure are weakening by the minute."  
He whispered.

"Is there anything that could be done?" I whispered.

"No. They are just doing the mandatory procedures of putting her on life support and numbing her pain, if she even feels anything. We're basically waiting for her to die." He said, looking at his hands.

"That's.. awful." I choked out. I didn't think it possible to have more tears, but yet again, they flew down from my eyes.

Scorpius rubbed one hand down my back, the other was still clutching my hand so he ran his thumb on my knuckles.

"Do they know how long she has?" I asked.

"They figure she will pass in a matter of days. How many exactly? No one really knows."

We stayed in silence.

"I already failed." He laughed lightly, "It only took me what? Two-three days?" He smiled down at me.

"Failed what?"

"I promised you I would never make you cry." He said, his grey eyes showing some light.

I laughed lightly, "Yeah but, this doesn't count. It's not really your fault. Exactly." I looked down to our entangled hands, I realized I like them like this. My hand in his. They fit.

"I… this is going to sound ridiculous and horrible." He nervous laughed and ran a hand through his head.

"I wouldn't know if you won't tell me." I said.

"You have a healthy common sense right there." We laughed. Then his smile faded and he looked at his mother again. "I kind of want her to pass as soon as possible. I don't know if she feels any pain, if she even realizes what is happening to her. But  
I just don't want her to suffer any longer than necessary." He paused for a deep breath. "In the first year when she was still able to talk, she'd never say how she felt so we had no idea, we still don't really understand what she is feeling, if she  
even hears us. I just hate to see her like this. I don't want to remember her this way. She barely looks alive. I want to remember her like the beautiful and kind mother I once had, but, I barely can, not with her looking like this. Is it too selfish  
of me?" He asked.

"No! Of course not. In fact, I think it's just the opposite. One would surely like to lengthen the life time of a loved one, but you understand that this is in no way living, not in her current state."

"I just wish.. I had more time with her when she was healthy but we had no idea how bad and worse it's going to get. I wish I could have done something to prevent it, or to stop it from getting worse." A tear slid down his face.

I wiped it and turned his head towards me.

"You couldn't have done anything. It's not your fault. These things just happen." I looked into his eyes. "You'll be okay. And you can live your life to the fullest in her memory. Make the life she gave you thrive." I smiled to him.

His lips met mine lightly, in the sweetest and most sorrowful kiss ever.

I felt a pang in my chest, as if my heart was hurting. What in the world was this feeling?

He pulled apart and gazed into my eyes for the briefest moment.

"I'm.. gonna wash my face. Be right back." He cleared his throat, stood up and walked out the door.

As I looked at the woman lying before me, I could see she was once beautiful, and I'm sure she was a great mother and a brave person for going through this illness.

"She would have liked you if she had met you before.. all this." Scorpius' father came in and sat on the opposite side of the bed.

"I'm Draco Malfoy by the way." He smiled lightly.

"Rose Weasley." I offered a small smile too.

"Granger's daughter?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"You look like her. And talk like her." He observed.

"Really? Everyone says I look like my dad."

"Your colorings are the exact same, but your physical features are your mother's." The way he said it made it seem like he knew them much more than I thought he did.

"So… I've never heard your name before from Scorpius..?" His statement was more in a form of a question.

"Well yeah.. we weren't close before graduation. Barely even talked really." I said.

"And exactly, how close are you now?" He quirked an eyebrow. Like father like son, right?

"We're friends." I said.

"Really good friends." Scorpius said as he came in and claimed his previous chair beside me.

"Hmmm… that kiss made it seem like it was more than that." He teased.

I blushed furiously.

"It was a friendly kiss, dad." Scorpius smirked at him.

"Maybe I'm just too old to understand you young kids then." He was totally teasing again.

"Yeah, I think you're just old." Scorpius said with a straight face.

His father snorted and I giggled.

"So you're not dating?" He asked, probably to annoy Scorpius but I took the bait.

"No! we're –" I started saying.

"Just friends right?" Draco winked at me.

I nodded, again my face becoming a tomato.

"Yeah, me and Tori were just friends in the beginning too." He said affectionately, looking at her.

So her name was Tori…

"Her name is Astoria. Dad calls her Tori, as does her sister." Scorpius said as if reading my mind. "No, I wasn't reading your mind. I know you don't know her name. And you had that face you do when you figure something out." He explained.

"I have a face that says that?" I questioned.

"You have a face for every emotion or thought possible. You don't know how to control it, or yourself." He chuckled.

"Really?! And no one seemed to tell me that?! How can I be an Auror now?" I pouted.

"Maybe you can be that Auror that gives broom speeding tickets." Scorpius chimed.

"Not funny." I said while laughing and giving his shoulder a push. He laughed at me.

"So you want to be an Auror too?" Draco asked.

"Ummm.. I think so, haven't decided yet." I confessed.

"Your father must be thrilled you'd be working with him." Draco said.

"Was that a jibe at me?" Scorpius questioned and Draco smirked.

"He actually doesn't know, neither does my mother." I looked down.

"Why?" He questioned.

"Dad." Scorpius said in a warning tone.

"You don't have to answer that. I was just being nosy." Draco said.

"No… it's just… I don't think it's what they want for me. My father especially wouldn't want me to be an Auror because of the dangers of it. He'd say something like " _I_ put my life in danger so that you could have a worry-free life, so don't be  
an Auror." And then my mom would probably say that it would be a waste of my intelligence if I were to be an Auror." I explained.

"Sure, I get that." Draco said and I looked at him with a frown. He chuckled, "But, if I were your parent, I would have wanted you to do whatever _you_ wanted to do. I'd advise you and give you my input as an older wiser man," At that Scorpius snorted  
and Draco smirked, "maybe try to influence you and point you towards what I would think will be a good fit for you. But I won't discourage you from achieving your dreams and aspirations. And most certainly, I will not force you to do whatever _I_ wanted  
you to. I had enough of that as a child, I won't ever make those same mistakes my father did. I give Scorpius free reign to make his own decisions and he comes to me for advice if he seeks it."

Scorpius really has a great father, which made my heart warm up just a bit. I was glad to know he did have a supporting family, even if his family practically consisted of just one person. Sometimes, that's all you need.

"You haven't spent any considerable time with the Weasleys have you?" Scorpius joked and I laughed.

"They mean well, I'm sure of it. I just need to be sure of what I want to do with my life before I even tell them." I said.

There was a knock on the door, followed by a Healer.

"Hello." He said with a smile.

"Healer Johnson." Draco said in recognition.

"Just came for a checkup." The Healer said.

Scorpius and I got up to make way for the Healer. He proceeded to flick his wand and mutter spells.

After a good minute, he paused and checked the medical sheets on the front of her bed.

He looked at Draco with a grave face, "It seems to be getting on faster than what I initially thought." He said.

"What does that mean?" Scorpius questioned.

"She's in a definite state of coma. Her brain shows signs of shutting down and her heart is too weak to function properly." He explained.

"I still don't… understand." Scorpius said, I clutched his hand.

"I reckon that by morning she'll be brain dead, and then we'd have to make a decision whether to take her off of life support." He explained further.

I looked at Scorpius, but there was no expression I could cipher there.

"Thank you, Healer." Draco said in understanding.

"If you have more questions I'm here for you." The Healer provided considerably.

"What does brain dead mean exactly?" I asked, figuring Scorpius didn't exactly understand that either but couldn't make himself ask.

"It means that the brain dies but other organs like the heart and lungs can still work with the life support. Brain death is irreversible and the patient _is_ legally dead. The decision to take the patient off life support is one given by family  
members, and we won't do that until you're ready."

"Thank you." I told him.

He nodded his head and went out.

I looked over at the clock on the wall and it said it was already 1 a.m. I know I should be going back to the mansion but I could not leave them like this.

I sat down again, Scorpius' hand still in mine and I squeezed it in reassurance. I could feel Draco's eyes on us, assessing us and no doubt seeing there was something more than just friendship between us.

We sat there for long minutes, not moving, not talking. Just waiting. Waiting for the inevitable to happen and yet, wishing it wouldn't ever happen at the same time.

I had no idea how much time passed when I realized I fell asleep and was now on the couch that was in front of the bed, with a hospital blanket draped on me.

"You should go back home, you're tired." Scorpius said as he came to sit by me.

I looked at the clock again and it was 3:30 a.m. so apparently I slept for quite a bit.

"No, I'm fine here." I leaned my head on his shoulder and snuggled into him. "Where's your dad?" I said, yawning.

"He said something about getting coffee again. I don't think he really is getting any coffee. Probably wanted some space."

"Anything new?" I asked, indicating if anything was new with his mother's condition.

"No."

"Hmm." I hummed in understanding. My eyelids were drooping again.

"Go back to sleep. I'll wake you if anything happens."

"Not tired." I said through another yawn.

He chuckled.

I looked up at him and shifted my head towards him. Before he had time to say anything, I kissed him. I kissed him with all the compassion and appreciation that I had for him. I realized at that moment that I wanted to make him feel loved, even if that  
very concept frightens him. I hope I could give him some comfort in this sad time.

He kissed me back just as passionately in an almost needy way, but there was no lust, no need for a physical release, but more so an emotional one.

We both came up for air, our lips still slightly touching. I kissed his cheek affectionately and settled down in my previous position and snuggled in to his side.

There were no more words needed. Nothing more to be said and done.

Before I realized it, I fell asleep again.

* * *

"Hey, get up." I heard Draco whisper and shake Scorpius from his slumber. I guess we both fell asleep snuggled up on the couch.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily as I wiped the sleep from my eyes.

"It's quarter to 7." Draco said.

"What is it?" Scorpius asked after studying his father's face.

"It's.. umm.." He couldn't say it, but we understood. She was brain dead.

We both got up and approached the bed.

"She looks the same." I stated.

"When..?" Scorpius asked.

"Just now, the Healer was here and made that observation." Draco recalled.

"So what now?" Scorpius questioned more.

Draco looked at his son. It looked like the same person was looking into a mirror, seeing his older or younger self.

"There's no hurry. Whenever you feel ready." He said and put his hand of Scorpius' shoulder.

Scorpius looked offended, "I don't want to make that call." He shrugged off his father's hand and went to get a bottle of water from the counter next to the couch.

Draco and I shared a look.

"I'm gonna go walk around for a bit. Maybe get some coffee." I said. I wanted to give them time alone to say goodbye and to talk freely without my presence bothering them.

They did not comment so I just went out of the room.

I went down to the first floor, to the cafeteria, got myself a coffee and sat at a table.

I just stared at the steam coming up from the cup.

This was it. The person lying on that bed was dead. Scorpius' mother passed and I'm not sure how to feel. I somewhat just feel empty.

"Hi."

"Oh, hi Vic." Vic sat at the table.

"I just heard. Was on my way up actually to offer my condolences." She said with a sad face.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea at the moment. I came down here to give them some time to say goodbye to her. They haven't taken her off life support yet." I explained plainly.

"Oh, that's always the hardest part." She said sympathetically.

Her wand buzzed.

"Oh, sorry! I'm being called. Talk to me later, yeah?" She scrambled away.

"Sure." I said to no one.

So I sat there for a long while, just looking around at the people, the hospital stuff. For once, I did not need to try not to think. I just didn't.

The clock showed 8 a.m., my untouched coffee gone cold. I decided to head up there again.

When the elevator doors opened up to the top floor, I could see Scorpius sitting near the door, on the floor, with his knees propped us and his hands on them, his head leaning against the wall.

I reached him and sat on my knees in front of him, my knees touching his feet, one hand resting in his.

He opened his eyes, they were glossy and bloodshot, and the edge of his nose tinted red.

"She's gone." He whispered, his voice was laces with agony.

I nodded and bowed my head slightly, having no idea what to say. He took my hand in his and let it stay atop his knee. His other hand came to hold his face.

"How are you feeling?"

He let out a loud sigh, "I don't know… sad, angry… empty." He looked around the hall, which was empty, like him. "I haven't had a conversation with her since I was around 13, but she was still always there, so it didn't feel as bad. But now, it's weird  
to think I won't be able to just go into her room and see her whenever I wanted. She really is dead."

"Is there anything I could do to make you feel better?" I asked.

He smiled, but it came out melancholy, "I wish there was."

My phone vibrated. I pulled it out.

"It's Al." I said looking at Scorpius. "What do I do?"

"Tell him." He answered.

"Hi Al." I talked into the phone.

"Rosie! Where the heck are you?" He seemed angry.

"At the hospital, with Scorpius."

"Shit Rosie. You could have just left a note or something. James swears you were kidnaped." I heard him say to the others that I'm fine.

"Sorry about that. Could you please not tell them where I am?" I looked at Scorpius, he didn't want an army of Weasleys coming here.

"Yeah of course… How is he? His mother?" He asked quietly.

"She passed just a few minutes ago. He's.." I looked at him, his eyes closed again but a stray tear escaped, "..coping." I whispered.

"Can I talk to him?" Al asked.

"Scor.. Al wants to speak with you." I said, pointing the phone to him.

He wiped at the tear and took the phone to his ear.

"Hi." I could hear him fighting to eliminate the emotions from his voice. "I'll be fine." He said again. I couldn't hear what Al was saying. "Yeah I told her not to come, but you have one stubborn cousin." He teased with a smile, looking at me. He chuckled  
at whatever Al said and I raised an eyebrow in question, "Yeah, you've got more than just one stubborn cousin." Another moment of silence, his mouth relaxed into a fine line. "There's no need, we'll probably head to the Manor soon anyway. No point  
staying here." He rubbed my hand with his; maybe it's a calming habit. "I'll let you know when you can come over.. Okay.. Bye." He pressed off and handed me the phone.

"They are leaving now, he said he'll take your case to his house. He wanted to come over but I told him not to… I just don't want to be asked how I feel anymore." He said.

"I understand."

The door opened and out came his father. Scorpius didn't lift his face from mine.

I looked at Draco then, his eyes were also bloodshot and he looked exhausted, probably didn't sleep at all, but otherwise, he seemed to be taking it better than Scorpius.

"We're going to head back to the Manor now, plan the funeral and all. The ah… body will be staying here till then." At the word 'body' Scorpius cringed.

He got up and I with him. We headed silently to the elevators. Draco took Scorpius' case.

We reached the floo points and Scorpius paused and looked back at me.

"Um.." He started saying. Draco looked back at us and said, "I'll be back at the house." Before he flooed.

I stood in front of Scorpius who was struggling with whatever he wanted to say.

"Would you like me to come with you?" I whispered.

He nodded and took my hand, "Just say 'Malfoy Manor'." He said as he threw the powder and disappeared.

I did exactly that. I went into the one place my mother is afraid of. The one place my father forbade me to ever step foot in. But I didn't even have any doubts about this. This is my life, my decisions. I will not let anyone decide for me anymore.

/

 **There you go!**

 **I'm really proud of this chapter, I really felt good about how it came out.**

 **I hope it isn't too dramatic raumatic for you.**

 **Please let me know what you thought!**


	16. Chapter 16

I entered through the floo to what seemed like a castle's foyer. Everything was bright from the high windows and the light marble floors that seemed to glisten. The décor was a blend between modern and antique and it all seemed like it should belong in  
a French castle.

"Um.. Wow." I said dumbfounded. "This place looks gorgeous! Is this really where you live?"

"Yeah.. did you expect creepy statues and dungeons?" Scorpius jested.

"Yeah, it's pretty much what I expected." I giggled. "Is this even a house though? It looks to be a castle." I said as I followed Scorpius down the hallway to a grander sitting room filled with lush couches and a fireplace. It had a row of glass doors  
that looked to be leading to an outer garden.

"Well.. It's a Manor.." he said offhandedly.

"Bob prepared breakfast… come and eat." Draco said, coming in to the room.

"I'm not hungry. I think I'm gonna go and crash." Scorpius said while running a hand through his hair and face. They both looked tired and worn out, I bet I did too.

"You have to eat something. Come on." I took his hand and dragged him forward. From past experiences I gathered that food always made things better, and when you're sad, you don't really feel hungry.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Scorpius asked with a snort.

I paused, "Umm… no?" I don't know why but it came out as a question.

"Follow me." Draco said with a smirk.

We followed him to the kitchen. On our way, I noticed the décor was the same throughout the house. And, we were walking way too long from the sitting room to the kitchen. Merlin, this was old school pureblood Mansion, it was positively humongous.

The kitchen looked like a hotel kitchen, but something told me neither Scorpius nor his father really cooked in here.

There was an Island in the middle of the kitchen with 8 sitting placed all around it. And on that Island, there was a splendid spread of foods. A feast if I ever saw one.

As we sat down I asked with wide eyes "Who is Bob and can I please have him as a gift?"

Draco laughed, "Bob is our house elf and there is no amount of galleons that will make me give up on him."

"I second that." Scorpius chimed as we all started placing food on our plates.

"How about other means of coercion?" I inquired.

"Such as?" Draco lifted an eyebrow.

"Blackmail."

"Not happening."

"Ministry favoritism?"

"Have no need for that."

"Personal perks?"

"What are you suggesting?" He asked with a trademark Malfoy smirk.

"Whatever you would like." I said suggestively.

"Ewwe! Gross. I didn't think you could stoop that low." Scorpius said.

"What?! This food tastes like heaven." I moaned as I placed another bite in my mouth.

"Could you please stop that?" Scorpius asked. I knew I was making that satisfied face coupled with the moan looked a bit… lewd.

"I guess I would have to retort to thievery then." I ignored Scorpius and looked at Draco.

"I would like to see you try." He smirked again.

At that moment Bob appeared with a crack.

"Master. Young Master. And… young guest. Welcome back." He said. Bob was a weird name for a house elf, and especially for this one. It just didn't fit it was almost comical.

"Bob. Thank you for the meal." Draco said formally.

"My deepest condolences Master. Mistress will be dearly missed." He bowed low.

Scorpius's face fell. We were just having a nice, uplifted, cheeky conversation that gave him a bit of a relief but now it all bubbled right up with that statement.

"Thank you." Draco said.

Bob looked at me then, inspecting.

"Thank you for the food Bob, I've never tasted anything this delicious." I gave him my winning sweet smile.

"My pleasure." He bowed. He looked at me still, inspecting some more. Then looked at Scorpius and finally at Draco. "Is this the new Young Mistress?" He asked pointing at me.

"It would seem so, yes." Draco answered with a straight serious face. Again, mocking.

"N-N-No. Just a guest." I stuttered with a slight blush.

Scorpius snorted.

Bob looked at Draco again, not understanding. "It has yet to be determined." He said to Bob, who nodded his head and disappeared.

I heaved a sigh, they were only trying to rile me up, and it seemed to be their preferred pass time at the moment.

I hit Scorpius' shoulder playfully, "You let him tease me like this?"

"It's way too entertaining." He smirked at me.

"Well, I've got things to take care of. You'll be staying Miss Weasley?" Draco asked as he stood up from the table.

"I.. think so, for a bit longer." I said, looking to Scorpius to see whether he would like to be alone but his face betrayed nothing.

"You're welcomed to stay." He offered a smile and headed out the kitchen.

I finished eating and saw that Scorpius wasn't eating anymore.

"Let's go up to my room." He said.

Room? More like a 5 star hotel suite was more appropriate. He had a huge king sized bed, covered with soft navy linen. In the corner were a series of bookshelves and a plush sitting chair in front of a fireplace. There was also a balcony attached. He  
had a walk in wardrobe that looked massive and held more dress robes and suits than one could possibly need. He had an attached bathroom that held a massive marble bath at its center and had a glass wall out looking the gardens.

I wouldn't mind it if this was my room. Nope. Not at all.

Scorpius plopped down the bed, lying his head on the pillow with a hand behind his head.

I was inspecting the room for a while longer.

"You can snoop." He said with a laugh.

"I wasn't snooping… just admiring." I shrugged and went to sit on the bed next to him.

"Aren't you tired?" I asked him after a while of just staring into space.

"Yeah." He said, detached, still staring at the ceiling.

"Then sleep." I pointed out the obvious.

"I don't think I can."

I plopped down next to him on my side, facing him. "Just try." I whispered, brushing my fingers up and down his arm. He looked at me and shifted the hand behind his head to come rest at his side. He closed his eyes and breathed deep. I kept caressing  
my fingers up and down his arm slowly, trying to bring him to a lull. Soon, sleep came for me too.

* * *

"Malfoy! Where the hell is she?!" I heard a voice echoing. It seemed to come from downstairs. Or maybe it was in my dreams.

I felt something stir the bed and pried my eyes open. Scorpius sat up and rubbed the sleep from his face. It was a bit sunnier than before, indicating it was probably already past noon. We slept for quite a bit.

"Malfoy!" I heard that voice again. A voice that resembled my dad's.

"Shit!" I bolted and ran down the stairs towards the voice, Scorpius trailing me.

I came to the sitting room we were at previously, my dad was there looking enraged and a clam Draco was standing next to him.

"There she is." Draco said, pointing me out.

"Rose!" Dad said and pulled me to a hug.

"Hi Dad." I said groggily, my voice still laced with sleep and exhaustion.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in this place?" He asked, looking at me over and then at Scorpius to try and work out what was happening.

"I was with them at the hospital and then came here."

"The Hospital?! Why?" He looked worried.

"Umm.. You see-" I started saying.

"My wife was there. She passed this morning." Draco said.

Dad looked at him, wide eyed.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear." He said. Draco nodded. "But, why are you here?" He still didn't understand.

"Scorpius is my friend, I'm just keeping him company." I shrugged.

"So why did you feel the need to lie to us and not tell us where you were?" He asked, already accusing me of something I wasn't aware of.

"I didn't lie-"

"Al said you were staying at his house when we called him after we noticed you didn't come home at 9 when you said you would be, and then I went over there and surprise, you weren't there so I grilled Al and he bucked real easy." He folded his arms over.

"I didn't tell him to lie for me!" I stressed.

"That still doesn't excuse the fact that you didn't inform us where you were." He scowled.

"It's my fault Mister Weasley. I asked her to stay." Scorpius said from beside me. Of course it wasn't his fault, it was all mine.

"Stay out of this Malfoy." He narrowed his eyes at him.

"Dad!" I scowled too, "It's not his fault, I chose to stay and not tell you because I knew how you'd react, you wouldn't have let me come here."

"Damn right I wouldn't have! You know how we feel about this place." He gestured around.

"It doesn't seem so bad… anyway, I'm a big girl, I can decide for myself." I tried to look authorial.

"You're not 17 yet.." He said, looking around, "It does look different than I remembered it." He said looking at Draco.

"Once I got all the Malfoy estates when my dad was chucked in Azkaban, I redecorated it with Astoria to look more, inviting and pleasant." Draco explained.

"Dad," I said, drawing his attention, "I'm sorry." I said softly.

He breathed out a long sigh and rubbed his head, "It's alright I guess, no bodily harm done." He smiled. I could feel Scorpius rolling his eyes at my father's overreaction. "But, I wish you could have told us about this and we could have talked like proper  
adults."

"Yeah. Sorry." I said again.

"So.." He pointed his head to the floo.

"I'll.. come back this evening." I tried my luck.

He looked at me, then at Scorpius and I could see the wheels turning in his head. Whatever conclusion he came to about the sort of relationship we had, he chose to keep to himself.

"Okay." He said and I smiled.

"You're welcomed to stay Weasley." Draco smirked.

"Thank you for the offer Malfoy, but I'll be heading home." He smirked at him, then his smile faded. "When is the funeral?" He questioned.

"It hasn't been decided yet, but I want it to be as soon as possible." Draco said, looking at Scorpius for conformation or objection. Scorpius nodded in response, he'd also like to get it done with as soon as possible as to not prolong the grieving much  
further.

"Let us know." My dad said to Draco. It took me by surprise. Not only do my parents not know Astoria, but from the stories I heard about their days at Hogwarts, Draco and his family were the villains.

"Really?" Draco questioned, obviously also surprised by that.

"Of course. I know Hermione and I would like to show our support, no matter the history between us." He said. I have a new appreciation for my dad now because he always reacts like a child and can hold a grudge for a lifetime. But I guess considering  
the circumstances, this is different.

"I appreciate that, Weasley." Draco said with a slight smile, the name Weasley long lost its insult from the Malfoys.

Dad nodded and headed to the floo and I followed.

"I'll see you tonight…?" He said as a form of a question.

"Yeah." I said as he flooed home.

We were silent, all looking at the floo my dad just disappeared from.

"That.. was weird." Draco said.

I laughed and then Scorpius laughed, and Draco sniggered.

"I'll be in my office." Draco excused himself.

I turned around and saw the exit to the gardens.

"Do you mind if I go look around outside?" I asked Scorpius.

"Feel at home." He gestured and followed me outside.

The gardens were spectacular, as I expected. Again, it looked to have the same French design influence. There were flowers everywhere and the blend between the greenery and colored flowers was meticulously done. There were benches and lounging areas full  
with swing sets and hammocks strewn about. Of course, there was a grand water fountain in the middle.

"How is this place even real?" I questioned no one.

"It was my mother's doing, she loved to design spaces. She worked with my dad on the real estates they sold, she designed the insides, there are also a few houses she designed as well." He said.

"Wow. She's talented."

"She was." I didn't realize what a mistake I made until he said that.

"Oh… I didn't mean to.. um." I just kept digging my hole. I was blushing from embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it." He said with a smile.

We strolled around for a while until we came to a stop at a viewing spot. It was just at the edge of the garden – there was a big swing, fit for about 3 grown people, overlooking the green hills that surrounded the Manor. The sun was already starting  
on its descend, casting a glowing hue on the gardens.

We sat down and swung slightly.

"How was my dad even able to get in? I thought you had strong wards."

"The wards work a bit differently. They detect those who have ill intent and won't let them through." He explained.

I laughed, "Then my father surely wouldn't have been let through."

"By ill intent I mean a want to hurt or kill."

"He definitely intended to hurt or kill if you had held me in your dungeons like he assumed." I mocked.

"Well, there's an idea. You, locked in the dungeon, all for me to do as I please." He mocked right back.

We both laughed.

"Too back you don't have a dungeon." I smirked.

"That could be arranged." He smiled big, laugher in his eyes.

"A smile looks better on you." I didn't need to say that it looked better than him crying, we both understood that.

"Yeah," He said with a bitter smile, "It will take some time, but I'll get over this."

"I'm here for you. A lot of us are. You have a lot of people that care about you. Don't forget that. We'll all help in any way we can."

He looked at me and smiled, "I'm so glad I stopped to talk to you on that balcony."

My heart started to pound faster and my cheeks heated just a bit.

"I'm glad you did too." It came out a bit as a whisper, I didn't intend it to but suddenly I was overcome with emotion. I averted my gaze back to the scenery.

It was calm. The slight breeze was refreshing, along with the rays of the sinking sun. It felt like pure bliss. I wouldn't mind spending all summer here.

"I'm gonna go back home this evening." I said.

"Yeah I heard."

"You'll be alright without me?" I cheeked to lighten the mood that became a bit too serious for us. I did want to know though if he wanted me to stay, and I knew I would.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to cope without your gracious presence." He mocked.

I snorted, "I'm not sure graceful is the right word to describe me."

"Yeah… maybe not, it's the only thing that crossed my mind." We chuckled. "Honestly, I'll be fine." He reassured.

"Good. But if not –"

"I'll call, or owl, or floo. I can also apparate. Maybe even take a broom ride to your place even if it takes me about 5 hours. Not to mention I'd have to face the wrath of your overprotective father."

"Or maybe, just call?" I advised.

"Hmm, that might be for the best." I snorted.

"You're such a fool." I swatted at his bicep.

"You can't keep your hands off me can you?" He smirked.

"You're ridiculous." I shook my head at his antics.

My hand found itself inching towards his and fiddles with his fingers. I didn't even realize I was doing that until he swatted his hand away and what looked like to me, faked stretched his hands behind his back.

"Should we go inside?" He asked as he stood and started to walk back in.

Was it me, or did he just deliberately pull his hand away from mine?

I went after him inside, the sun already behind the hills so only an orange hue was present.

"Oh, there you are. I want to go over with you about the funeral and other things." Draco said as we came inside.

I turned towards Scorpius, "Well, I'd better go home then."

"Yeah. Thank you for everything." He said.

"Yes, it's dearly appreciated. Thank you." Draco also said.

Should I hug Scorpius? Umm.. what to do?

"So… Goodbye." I said a bit awkwardly, waving a hand and went to the foyer where the floo was.

I turned before I threw the powder and Scorpius was there to see me off.

"Bye." He said with a smile.

I smiled and said, "Home."

* * *

"I'm home." I yelled out from the floo in our living room.

"Oh. Right in time for dinner." My mother said from the kitchen that was visible from where I was standing. Her voice had an edge to it. She was upset with me.

I took a seat down the table next to my brother Hugo.

"Hi sis. You're in big trouble." He smirked.

"Hi Hugh, nice to see you too." I swatted the back of his head, which was a bit hard to reach since he was considerably taller than I was.

Both my parents sat down and we ate in silence.

I was waiting for my mother to start the inevitable conversation but it seems like it wouldn't happen.

"Scorpius is a really lovely guy. We started talking at graduation and I realized that I was judging him all these years because of his name and what his family did in the war, that is why I never came close to him or given him a chance to be friends."  
I paused to see my mother's face, she was listening to me intently. "He had a tough upbringing. The only people in his family were his own parents and I think his Aunt. He had to grow up with people judging him wrongly, like _I_ did, and I bet  
that couldn't have been easy. Furthermore, his mother became ill when he was 11 and has been getting worse ever since. When he was 13 she stopped talking all together." I took a deep breath before I said the next sentence, "She passed this morning.  
I was in the hospital with Scorpius and Draco since yesterday night." I looked to my mom, her face straight still.

"And why are we just hearing about this now?" She asked.

"I.. I don't know. I just didn't say anything. There isn't a particular reason."

"Rose," She let out a sigh, "Do you realize how worried I was when you didn't show? And when Al said you were at Malfoy Manor?" She said with a calm yet emotional tone.

"I'm seriously sorry about that."

"You know how I feel about that place, and the Malfoys. Although I understand what Draco did back then was because his father was pulling the strings, and possibly didn't have much choice in the matter. But still… I just can't forgive and forget that  
easily." She said, clutching her arm where her faded scar was.

"But that shouldn't be any reason for me not to befriend Scorpius and visit his house." I suddenly became offensive.

"You are right. I fully support your friendship, really. But I wish you would have talked to me about it so I wouldn't lose my mind when I heard about it."

"I won't be doing that again. I promise." I lowered my eyes. I was never scolded by my parents because I didn't give them any reasons to. This new Rose sure is different.

"While on the subject of talking about things-" I started.

"You're pregnant." Hugo said.

"God no! Don't even joke about that." I hit his shoulder while he laughed.

My mom had her eyebrow raised and I blushed.

"Seriously! I'm not pregnant." I said frantically.

"Good because I am not ready to be a grandpa. And I wish for it to stay that way for about 10 years!" My father glowered at both Hugh and me.

"10 years?!" My mother exclaimed, "I think maybe in 6 or 7 years it would be nice to have little kids here."

"Okkkkay… that is not a conversation for now." I nervous laughed. "There is something else that you should know though." My parents looked intently at me, "I'm going to try-out for the Auror academy."

A pin drop could be heard since the silence was deafening.

"Haha. Good one." Hugh laughed.

"No, I'm dead serious. I want to be an Auror."

"Wha- I thought you said you wanted to go into Magical Law Enforcement." My mother said bewildered.

"No.. I said I'm applying for everything including that because I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with my life."

"And now you are sure? You want to be an Auror?" She asked.

"I'm still not sure about that either. I mean, I have no idea what I want to be if I don't even try it you know?... the concept of being an Auror interests me, but I don't actually _know_ what it's like being one." I confessed.

"I see.. well, I can't say that I'm thrilled about you becoming an Auror," My face fell just a bit once she said that, "But it's only because it's a dangerous job."

"I get that." I replied. "Dad? What do you think?"

He crossed his arms and leaned back on the chair, thinking.

"To be honest, there will be nothing more exciting for me than to be able to work with my daughter at the same place and to see you every day." I smiled as he said that, "And, there are a lot of different kinds of Aurors, not all are field agents that  
put their lives on danger constantly. I think you might do well in interrogations or strategy department." He evaluated.

"Ron.. I thought you said you didn't want her to be an Auror..?" My mom said.

"I don't particularly like that thought. But if that is truly what she wants, I'll support her." He said with a smile.

"Thank you!" I smiled back and smothered him with a hug.

"Can you imagine it? James, Al and Rose in the Auror department? It will be a wreck." Hugo sniggered.

"I didn't think about that… It might be a right time to retire." My dad said.

"Dad!" I swatted his chest and we laughed.

"Just… promise me you'll be careful?" My mom asked.

"Of course mom! And I haven't even made it in yet you know?" I said as I helped clear the table.

"You're my daughter so of course you'll get in." Dad said proudly.

* * *

After a much-needed shower, I snuggled up on a rocking chair in my balcony, watching the stars and enjoying the sounds of the night.

"Hi." My mom said, coming in from my room with a blanket.

She sat down beside me and spread it on the both of us.

"So… how is Scorpius doing?" She asked softly.

"He lost his mother so.. not particularly good. He just needs a bit of time but he'll get better. I hope."

"Poor kid."

"Hmmm." I hummed.

"Is everything alright with you?" She questioned and I looked at her. She seemed concerned.

"Yeah, of course, everything's fine. It was just a sad thing but I'm fine." I said with a reassuring smile.

"It's not just about yesterday, it's just that you seem different and I can't put my finger on it." She scrunched her nose.

"I want to be different." I said after a bit of thought.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"I don't exactly know but… I just didn't feel like _me_ for the past few years, and I think I'm just now figuring out who I am." I came to an understanding.

"Does Scorpius has anything to do with this maybe?"

"Maybe he does…" I said offhandedly.

"Are you too..?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"Merlin! Does everyone have to question that? Can't a guy and a girl be friends?" I questioned with a laugh.

"It has never been the case with you, and you're newly single. I was just assuming there was more to this." She said with a shrug.

"Maybe I should post it in The Profit that we are just friends so everyone leaves us be."

"Haha! They would have a field day with that news! I can just imagine the headlines – Death eater son and Heroes' daughter spark romance rumors scandal!" She teased.

"Arg! I told you it's nothing like that." I let out an exasperated sigh.

"I know, I know." She was still laughing.

I turned towards the railing when I heard the familiar sound of wings flapping.

An owl perched on the balcony railing and I took the letter that had my name on it.

 _Hi Rose,_

 _I know this is sudden, but we arranged for the funeral to be tomorrow at 9 a.m. at the Merlin Graveyard. It would mean a lot if you could come._

 _My father expands an invitation to your parents as well, at your father's request and urges them to know they should not feel compelled to come, but their presence would be appreciated._

 _Thank you for everything,_

 _Scorpius H. Malfoy._

I passed the note to my mom after reading it.

"Wow. What formal writing! That's pureblood education for you." She exclaimed.

"Wha- You write just as formally as he does, and to your own family no less!" I laughed at her.

"Anyway, we'll be there tomorrow." She said, holding my hand.

"They really will appreciate that, mom." I said with glossy eyes.

"I know." She said as she was getting up. "Hun?" she said from the doorway.

"Yeah mom?"

"You know you could talk to me about anything, right?" She said. Her eyes had that expression moms have when they know you did something you are lying about. As if she knows there are thing under the surface that I'm not being honest about.

"Of course." I reassured as I gulped down the guilt.

* * *

 **Well? What did you think? Are they both oblivious to their feelings? Or are they both in denial? Or maybe just one has feelings while the other doesn't? Hmmm… who ever knows? ;)**

 **Btw – Bob was inspired by Bob from the minions.. yep**

 **Hope you liked it!**


	17. Chapter 17

The day was sunny, which was surprising for a British late-June day, but highly appreciated nonetheless.

We decided to gather at Harry and Ginny's and then go from there. I was even more surprised to see almost all the Weasleys and the Longbottoms gathered for the funeral.

"Al?" I took his elbow and went to our favorite whisper place at the cupboard beneath the stairs.

"Rosie?" He questioned.

"How come everyone is here for the funeral? They do realize it's a Malfoy funeral – Astoria Malfoy more precisely and I don't think anyone actually ever met her."

"As it is Sunday and we usually gather at Grandma's for brunch, my mom went around and said we'd be late because of the funeral and so everyone decided to come show their respects. I think it is highly honorable of them to show up. I'm actually kind of  
proud." He smiled.

"Yeah I feel that too."

"Not everyone are here though, Percy and Audrey aren't." He sniggered.

"Yeah, I wouldn't like them to be at my funeral either." I laughed.

"We're waiting on Grandma and Grandpa and then we leave." He said as we went out.

"Really?!" I was touched that they all showed up for the funeral. Moments like these make me feel proud of my family.

"Yeah, they said she wasn't responsible for anything the Malfoys did, and the Greengrass family didn't participate in the war. They want to pay their respect for her as Scorpius' mother." He said.

"Yeah, they always liked him." Peculiar as it was, Scorpius has been a favorite in my Grandma's eyes. She always fed him and fretted about him and urged Al to bring him over more often. I always wondered about that special attention that he got. Maybe  
it's his good looks; I couldn't blame her for that.

"Okay everyone! We're going!" Ginny screamed from the hall. We all hurried down the hall, those of us who aren't 17 yet and couldn't apparate had to side-along with an adult.

I took my mother's hand as Hugh took dad's, "Ready?" She asked.

I nodded and in a pop we went.

We arrived at the most ancient looking graveyard I have ever seen. The Merlin Graveyard was known as one of the oldest wizard graveyard in the world, where the oldest wizard pureblood families were buried, one of them being the Malfoys. It was extraordinarily  
beautiful in an eerie kind of way but not at all gloomy as one would expect a cemetery to be. Most of the tombstones had chipped and greenery was covering them although they definitely had some anti-aging and protective spells on them. There were  
statues of varying sizes and in shape of angel-like beings.

In the distance, we could see three figures standing as we approached.

"You were with him all day yesterday?" Al asked from beside me.

"Not exactly all day, I went home in the evening. Which reminds me – way to go Al! You caved pretty quickly on my dad!" I scolded and swatted his arm for good measures.

"Aw! Stop that! I did not really have a choice did I? He came and asked where you were when I told him you were with me, and obviously you weren't. I couldn't say you were someplace other than at the Malfoys'." He explained.

"You really need to step up your lying game.. how can you be an Auror if you cave in on my dad?!" I teased.

"You're one to talk! You can't lie to save your life." He defended.

Ohh Al… what you don't know won't hurt you. And when you find out, it sure will. But now wasn't the time to think about that.

"I think I've gotten a bit better at lying than you think." I gave him a wink.

He shook his head with a small laugh.

As we neared the grave, I could see Scorpius and Draco standing there, both in their most dapper robes, of course.

Scorpius and Draco turned around to see the army of Weasleys approaching them.

"What in Merlin's name..?" I could hear Draco say.

Grandpa and Harry went up to Draco first.

"Our deepest condolences. We may not have known Astoria, but if she raised this fine boy here," Grandpa indicated at Scorpius, "Then it's our duty to honor her in her passing." He shook hands with a slightly gaping Draco.

"Thank you." Draco said, a bit breathy from surprise or emotions. Maybe both.

"I think I did meet her for a brief few times early on. I now wish I had gotten to know her better. I had no idea she was sick. You have our deepest condolences." Harry delegated for all of us, indicating that we all came to share their grief.

"I.. I appreciate you all coming here. I didn't expect this turnout. Thank you." Draco said with glistening eyes. He looked at me, I offered him a smile, and he smiled back, a knowing look in his eyes. What did he know? I couldn't tell.

I came to stand next to Scorpius, Al taking the other side of him.

"Is this your doing?" He asked me.

"No, not this time." I smiled.

"Al?" He questioned.

"Not me either. It was mom that said we would be here and then everyone decided to come as well." He said proudly.

"I think I've said this before, but I _really_ like your family." He smiled, his eyes also showing a bit of emotions.

"I'll second that." I giggled.

"I third that." Al said with a laugh.

After everyone shook hands, the wizard in charge started officiating the funeral. At the end of the ceremony, Draco hovered the stone to a standing position on the grave. It read 'Astoria Malfoy – a beloved mother and wife." It was simple, respectful  
and classy, much like what I imagined Astoria to be like in her life. It fit.

Scorpius magiced flowers on top of the grave, they were blue, purple, white and yellow – not at all traditional flowers for a funeral, and they covered all the grave, it looked like a mini garden – much like the flowers she planted in the gardens of the  
Manor.

We all went in silence to the entrance of the graveyard.

"You are welcomed back to the Burrow. I prepared food for everyone." Grandma Molly said.

"Thank you but-" Draco started.

"Dad, there is no denying an invitation from Grandma Weasley." Scorpius interrupted him.

"That's my boy." Grandma smiled and touched his shoulder.

Draco was dumbfounded by the affection Grandma had towards Scorpius.

"Let's go." Scorpius motioned Draco to follow him.

"You call her Grandma Weasley?" Draco whispered to Scorpius.

"Yeah well, she insisted." He blushed lightly and scratched his neck.

I laughed and we shared a look.

"See you there." I said as I tool Al's hand.

"What are you doing?" Al questioned.

"What? Don't tell me you can't side along yet?" Al was afraid to side along anyone since he got his license three months ago.

"I can… but if you get splinched, don't blame me." Al didn't look too happy with me.

"You have to get over this fear Al… and if you splinch me my dad will kill you." I smiled sweetly.

"You're the devil." He smiled affectionately and apparated.

True to her word, Grandma made food for everyone. And if by everyone she meant the whole of the wizarding community in England, then yeah, she made food for everyone.

Since it was still beautiful outside so we set up the food and tables in the garden. The tables and chairs were all mismatched, ranging in colors, styles and heights, as were the furniture inside the house. It all went together to make that special homey-Weasley  
feel.

Vic and Teddy came over with their adorable little son Rem – short for Remus. They both went straight to Draco and offered their condolences. Then Teddy came by to where we were sitting.

"Hey Scorp." He said clapping his hand on Scorpius' shoulder, "sorry we couldn't make it, Vic was stuck at work and I didn't want to take Rem to a cemetery." He said apologetically.

Teddy and Scorpius are related by family – their grandmas are sisters, which makes them distant cousins but they consider themselves first-degree cousins since they both don't have much of biological family. At least not nice family members.

"No worries, Ted."

"Ro!" I heard Rem scream as Vic came closer with him.

"Hey Rem!" I said as I took him from Vic and hugged him to my chest. He was the cutest two year old ever.

"Do you want some food Vic?" Teddy asked as Vic settled down next to me.

"Arg no.." She put a hand to her stomach. Teddy nodded and went to get food for himself.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing… just a queasy stomach." She dismissed.

"Morning sickness?" I continued smoothly.

"Yeah it's killing me this-" She started but caught her mistake. "Shit Rose! I wanted to wait a bit longer to tell everyone." She was easy to trick.

"Sorry," I laughed, "I won't tell anyone. And congratulations!" I smiled, bouncing Rem up and down. She eyed Al and Scorpius suspiciously.

"We won't say anything either…" Scorpius said with a smile, "if you name him after me." He continued.

"You seriously want another person to have your name? Haven't you suffered enough?" Al asked with a laugh.

"I'll rephrase that – I won't say anything if you don't name him after me."

"I'll think about it." Vic joked, "and I'm not sure it's a _he_ this time. I have a feeling it's a girl, but it's too early to tell."

"Whatever it is, let's hope it won't be a crazy child like this one here." I said, tickling the giggling and screaming Rem.

"Come on Rem, let's get something to eat and go say hi to Grandma and Grandpa." Vic took him from my arms and set off towards the food.

"So I think we should train a bit before the try-outs. We have three days until then and Rose hasn't been training like we did." Al said.

"You trained for this?"

"Yeah," Scorpius started, "we trained all year. We went to the dueling club, ran almost every morning and Quidditch practice helped too."

"But _you_ haven't done anything like that." Al sniggered and pointed at me. "That is why we will help you get some training before the tests."

"Yeah, I'd like that, and obviously I need it. Everyone who's trying out had probably been training before right?"

"Usually they do." Scorpius said. "We can practice at the Manor. I can make the ballroom into the training room, it's huge so it would be perfect." He said.

"Yeah! That would be brilliant." Al said.

"Don't you want to take one more day for yourself? You know… with everything that went on." I asked Scorpius softly. His mother died yesterday, and today was buried. He might need another day to grieve.

"No.. I think getting back to normal activities will do me good. I am not one to just sit around and do nothing. I also need to start packing for our move next week."

"It's decided then! Tomorrow morning, your place, training hard for three days!" Al said enthusiastically.

I chuckled.

"Al!" James called Al over.

"Be right back." Al left us two alone.

"Did you have a talk with your parents?" Scorpius asked after Al left.

"Yeah," I sagged into the chair.

"That bad?" He laughed.

"Not really. I told them everything – about me wanting to be an Auror and about our friendship."

"Then not _exactly_ everything." He smirked.

"Not that part… I'd rather tell them I'm pregnant with triplet baby dragons." I laughed. He didn't.

"You're…?" He looked down to my stomach.

"Merlin No!" I shrieked as silently as possible. "We were careful every time!" I reminded him.

"I just had a mini heart attack. Is it even possible at my age?" He put a hand to his heart.

I giggled. "I think it is possible, at your very old age." I fake pondered. "You're almost two years older than me."

"Really? When is your birthday?" He looked a bit uncomfortable that he didn't know.

"10th of July."

"That's in two weeks."

"Yep. And yours is 25th of October?"

"Yeah, and a year before you." He added. "How come you know my birthday and I can't remember yours although I was here for it every summer since first year?" He questioned.

"Maybe because I pay attention to details?" I said proudly.

"Or maybe you were secretly obsessed with me." He smirked.

"Yeah… you keep telling yourself that."

He had that playful expression on, the one that made his eyes twinkle and mouth to be between a smile and a smirk, making his one dimple more pronounce and adorable. Adorably sexy. Jeez I had it bad. I really needed a Scorpius fix right about now, I could  
feel myself getting a bit wet.

"So what did your parents say about you being an Auror?" He pulled me out of my daze.

"Dad said he would like it if we worked together and that there are plenty of things I could do in the Auror department besides being a field Auror. And mom didn't like it at all. She would rather I work in her department."

"I don't think being a field Auror fits you either… you need a position where you could put that great head and mouth of your to proper use." He smiled.

"Were you… insinuating something?" or was it just me and my great head thinking that anything he says is sexual.

"Not deliberately." He laughed and his expression told me he knew exactly what I was thinking, and wanting. "Can you hold on to your pants for a bit longer?" He smirked as he whispered that. This is a dangerous situation we're in with all those people  
around. All the people that shouldn't know of our more _friendlier_ relationship that we led on.

"Maybe... but not for long." I whispered back.

He cleared his throat and looked around, his playful demeanor dissolving, "Not.. not today."

Dammit Rose! This is not something to talk about today! We just came back from a funeral. His _mother's_ funeral. He wouldn't want to have sex.

"Sorry… I'm being so untactful lately." I blushed.

He chuckled, "Don't worry about it, I know I'm hard to resist." And his playfulness came back that quickly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Are you two… flirting?" Al came back then and looked at the two of us.

"Seriously?!" Scorpius asked incredulously, "the wedding is next month and you're the best man, plus Rose is pregnant with triplets so that makes you the godfather as well." He continued nonchalantly.

"Yeah yeah.." He dismissed.

"Do I really look that fat?!" I asked.

"Yeah." Al said with a laugh.

"You jerk!" I laughed and hit him.

"All jokes aside. You two better not… you know… like ever." Al said seriously.

My face heated from shame, gladly he was looking pointedly at Scorpius and not me.

"So tomorrow morning at 9, my place?" Scorpius asked as to not comment to Al.

"Right on mate." Al cheered.

* * *

Brunch turned to lunch and then late lunch. By 4 p.m. the group started to disperse. Draco went first earlier that day, saying he had a lot of business to take care of. Which probably was just an excuse to get away from a herd of Weasleys. He wasn't used  
to us yet. Scorpius followed him home just a few minutes before we decided to tidy up.

After all was restored to its original place and all was clean, we went home.

Mom went for a nap and dad went to work in his shed on the new garden furniture he was currently building. I decided I had a bone to pick with him.

"Hi dad." I said as I came in with cold lemonade.

"Hi flower, bless you!" He smiled as he took the cup and took a big gulp.

"Wow! Look at this.. you really progressed." Two chairs were now completely done, except for the paint which he said he would paint it all after everything was built. He was now working on the swing.

"Yeah.. I still need to make two more chairs and a small table. But right now I want to get a start on the swing."

"It kind of looks like the one you built when I was small." I touched the wood and inspected closer.

"I hope not! It was terrible. 'Mione didn't even want you to get on it. I had to hold you there for the first few times. Said it would have killed you." He laughed, "She was probably right." I laughed at that.

"Let's hope your skills have developed since then. And maybe let Hugh try it first." I cheeked.

I watched as he worked on polishing the wood, the old radio he got from Grandpa played in the background.

"So… I noticed you were glaring at Scorpius almost the entire time we were at the Burrow." I chimed.

"Did not." He countered. You see, I got my 'bad' lying from my dad, so anyone could tell when he wasn't truthful.

I gave him a look.

He breathed out a sigh, "I just… don't like the way he looks at you."

"How does he look at me?" Be calm Rose.. he always does that. He never approved of any of your boyfriends. He never will. He's your dad. It's his job. Not that Scorpius is your boyfriend. Noooo. Not like he would ever be your boyfriend. He's not interested. _Your'e_ not  
interested. Nope.

"Like you're his favorite flavor of ice-cream. His next prey." He growled.

"Merlin dad, you're old! Is that how you used to talk back then? His favorite flavor of ice cream? Is that a code for something else?" I laughed.

"Don't you laugh at me! I'm serious." Apparently he was.

"Dad.. I'm not 5 years old anymore. I don't think boys are yucky and snotty. I've had boyfriends before and I will have more of them in the future." I reasoned.

"Ahhh! I'm not hearing this." He put his fingers in his ears and sang song.

"You're such a child!" I shook my head at his behavior.

Once he calmed down I said, "It's not like that with Scorpius. He's like…" What? "Like another cousin to me." Good one Rose. He's like a cousin to you? A cousin you fuck. Way to go.

"Does _he_ know that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, dad. He does." I looked at him pointedly indicating this conversation was ending.

"Okay then." He caved.

"Al and I are going over there to train starting tomorrow until the try-outs. So that gives us three days to practice." I informed him.

"There? As in the Manor?" He questioned while he resumed his work on the swing.

"Yeah. He has a big hall we can use. And his house elf makes the most delicious food." I tried to lighten the mood a bit.

"Hmmm." He hummed in response.

"Should I tell mom?"

"I'll tell her." He said, not looking at me.

"So.. it's fine with you?" I moved so I was in his eyesight now.

"Yes. And no." He sighed and put down his tools. He looked at me with a straight face. "I don't like Draco and the Malfoys. Never have, probably never will. I can tolerate him and I don't have much against his son, except for the way he looks at you,  
but other than that he isn't at fault for what his family had done before. I know a big part of Draco's rule in the war and his behavior before was because of his father, but, it doesn't excuse him. I would never forget the fact that while your mother  
was tortured in his living room, he just stood there and watched. I can't forgive that. Ever." He looked away, like he was reliving that moment. "So you'll excuse me if I'm not too thrilled you're going to the same place your mother was tortured.  
The place that held Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

"I'm sorry you feel that way.." I had no more to say on the matter. I understood him but at the same time couldn't help but feel how wrong it is to still feel that way after all the years that past, after Draco had a fair trial and was exonerated of any  
crime. What's don is done. In the past.

And Scorpius… had nothing to do with it.

"Your mother feels even stronger than I do, that's a given. But, and this is big for me, I understand that I need to be more excepting of this situation. You or Scorpius shouldn't suffer because of what we feel towards the Malfoys. So you go practice,  
and make the most out of those three days. Be Scorpius' friend even when I don't particularly like it because his last name is Malfoy. I'll warm up to it." He smiled affectionately.

"Maybe." He added after a thought.

I chuckled, "Eventually." I corrected him.

"We'll see." He chuckled.

* * *

Later that evening, when I went up to bed, I saw an owl perched on my window where the owl treats for my owl were. I recognized the owl as Scorpius' as I admired it for years. It was a purebred snow owl, pure white with big light brown eyes. If anything  
looked magical, it would be this bird.

I took the note from it and patted the owl's head.

 _"Tomorrow. I promise._

 _S.M."_

What does that mean? Should I write him back to inquire? But if he sent it by owl he probably didn't intend for it to be a conversation. If he did he would have wrote via the MagiPad.

I guess I'd have to wait for tomorrow then.

* * *

 **Next chapter is the training and Auror tryouts!**

 **And... smut ;)**

 **As always, I would love to read your reviews!**

 **Till next week...**


End file.
